Youtube Lover (SmoshGames Story)
by LunaJordan21
Summary: Luna Jordan is a 21 year old gamer. She lives with her twin brother Blake and her best friend Jessica. They haven't made a YouTube video in three years. What happens when Luna runs into her cousin Ian Hecox and she meets the Smosh Gang. Will she find love? [This story is also on another website. Also some words may be spelled wrong due to me typing really fast. sorry about that.]
1. Jordan Mansion

Downstairs

-Spa  
-Living Room  
-Kitchen/Dining Room  
-Bathroom (2x)  
-Guest Room  
-Bedrooms [3x]  
-Sports Room

Upstairs

-Amnesia Room  
-Smosh Room  
-Game Room (2x)  
-Computer Lab  
-Balcony (2x)  
-Bathroom (2x)  
-Theatre  
-Left 2 Dead Room  
-Last of Us Room  
-Cosplay Room  
-Pokemon Room  
-Anime/Manga Room


	2. OC 1

Luna Nicole Jordan

Age: 21 Years Old  
Hair Color: Brown  
Hair Length: Slightly Past Her Shoulders  
Eye Color: Blue

(You can imagine how she looks. I can't find a good picture to match what I described.)

Personality: Funnyish, Crazy, Weird, Awesome  
YouTube Channel: LunaTheAwesome Jordan [my youtube username. I don't make videos though. Sadly)

Family:  
-Parents: Mother and Father (died in car crash)  
-Twin Brother: Blake Jordan  
-Cousin: Ian Hecox  
-Aunt: Christy

Friends:  
-Jessica Williams

Car: She uses her brother's van most of the time.  
Favorite YouTube Channels: Too many to name. She mostly likes Tobuscus, ChaoticMonki, Pewdiepie, and Smosh.

Other Info:  
-She is a gamer. She has only one video on her channel and hasn't made a YouTube video in three years. She would have made more but because of death in her family, making the perfect dream house, and having back pains, she never made another video. [again, I don't make videos but I wish I did.] She is very kind. She and her brother haven't seen Ian in years. The last time they saw each other, they were kids. Her aunt owns a store for women called Strata [from Style Savvy]. She doesn't like playing horror games but she likes the gameplay of them. She loves Pokemon, Smosh, and Bacon.


	3. OC 2

Blake Lee Jordan

Age: 21  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Length: Collar Short  
Eye Color: Blue

(also imagine what he looks like because I can't find a good picture at all)

Personality: Crazy, Kind, Funnyish, Slightly Insane  
YouTube Channel: BlakeTheInsanelyCrazyMotherfucker Jordan (not a real channel)

Family:  
-Parents: deceased  
-Twin Sister Luna Jordan  
-Aunt: Christy  
-Cousin: Ian Hecox

Friends:  
-Jessica Williams

Car: Van  
Favorite YouTube Channels: Smosh and Pewdiepie

Other Info:  
-He is a gamer. The Grudge scares him. He lives with Luna and Jessica. He use to date Jessica. He doesn't make his own videos anymore since his parents died.


	4. OC 3

Jessica Elizabeth Williams

Age: 23  
Hair Color: Blonde with Red Highlights  
Hair Length: Long, Always in a Ponytail.  
Eye Color: Brown

(also imagine what she looks like. I never find any good pictures unless its anime.)

Personality: Funny, Weird, Crazy  
YouTube Channel: JessicaTheWeirdChick Williams (not real)

Family:  
-Parents: Theresa (mother) and John (father)

Friends:  
-Luna Jordan  
-Blake Jordan

Car: Uses Blake's van  
Favorite Youtube Channels: Smosh, Pewds, Cry, and Tobuscus

Other Info:  
-She lives with the Jordan twins. She is scared of Slender man games and Jeff the Killer. She use to date Blake. She considers him to be her brother now. She and Luna made a prank video together. She doesn't make videos for her channel but she wants to be in videos with Luna.


	5. Chapter 1: Normal Day

Luna's Point of View

I was sleeping peacefully when someone started jumping on my bed. I open my eyes. I was expecting it to be Jessica but it was Blake.

Me: What the hell Blake?  
Blake: Get your lazy ass up! *jumps off the bed* It's almost one.  
Me: Damn.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking at Blake again.

Me: Where's Jess?  
Blake: Eating.  
Me: Eating What?  
Blake: *smirk* Bacon.

I got out of my bed and ran like a boss to the kitchen/dining room. I LOVE BACON! I saw Jessica chomping on some bacon and a large plate full of bacon was just sitting there, in the middle of the table. You better believe that I grabbed that shit and started stuffing my face xD

Jessica: *laughs* Slow down before you choke.  
Me: I can't help it. Bacon is awesome!  
Jessica: You're lucky I was nice enough to make you all of that bacon.

I smiled. Blake walked into the kitchen.

Blake: I'm gonna go out and chill. I need to pretend I'm a normal person for a while and not a guy who is living in a very expensive mansion. See ya.  
Jessica: Bye.

Blake walked out of the house.

Jessica: I'm bo-o-ored!  
Me: And?  
Jessica: Can we go see your aunt?  
Me: Sure.  
Jessica: Can we make a vlog?  
Me: Why?  
Jessica: We hadn't made a video in three years! We only have one video and we lost most of our subscribers on all of our channels!

She was right. We only made one video and that was three years ago. It was a hit. Over two million views and a lot of people subscribed to our channelsl.

[The video doesn't exist but I wish it did]

The video was a prank. A prank I did on my brother. Jessica was in on the prank. Blake was watching a scary movie. I believe it was The Grudge but I don't remember. Anyways, I was gonna dress up as the Grudge girl from the movie and I was gonna act just like her so the prank would seem more real than fake. It worked. Blake was screaming and running from me. It was hard for me to not start laughing. I ended up doing so when Blake pissed himself. Literally. He actually did piss himself! It was the funniest thing ever. We had planned to make more videos for our 2 million fans but things went bad. Blake and I were 18, Jessica was 20. Blake and I were in a car crash with our parents. They didn't make it. Since then, I've had to take pills for my back pains. We promised to make videos eventually but we never did. We were too busy creating the rooms to our mansion. Jessica's mom had bought the house for us and my aunt helped us get the money to make the house awesome. We had lots of garage sells and bake sells to get the money. It took a few years but now our mansion is complete. The past few weeks, we all have thought about making another video. We already lost a million of our subscribers. The other million had somehow stayed patient with us but who knows when their patience will run out.

Me: How 'bout we do a commentary video of a game like most people do?  
Jessica: *smile* that's a great idea.  
Me: Let's play Slender.  
Jessica: *frowns* Hell no! I hate that game!  
Me: You hadn't even played it!  
Jessica: Neither have you!  
Me: We're playing Slender so we can already have that out of the way.  
Jessica: Fine!  
Me: Let's go see Aunt Christy.

We walked out of the house. I locked the door and we left to go see my aunt.


	6. Chapter 2: SLENDER VIDEO

Slender Video

*Midnight*

Jessica and I just got back home. As we went upstairs to get to our computer lab, I heard Blake playing a video game in the game room. I mean, one of the two game rooms we have.

Blake: FUCKING WALKERS!  
Me: *laughs*  
Blake: *walks out of the game room* I'm going to bed. That's enough of the Walking Dead for one night.  
Jessica: Okay. If you hear screaming, just ignore it.  
Blake: Why would you be screaming?  
Me: We're gonna play a horror game.  
Blake: Ohhh. Have fun. *goes downstairs*

Jessica and I walked into the computer lab. We had a camera set up and everything in there already. Jessica got the game up and I got everything else ready.

Me: We're using face cam.  
Jessica: Whatever.  
Me: So you ready for this Jess?  
Jessica: Am I ready to get my butt scared off? Let me think: NO.  
Me: *laughs* you're butt isn't gonna get scared off but you might piss and shit yourself.  
Jessica: How about all the above?  
Me: …Probably.  
Jessica: *fake excitement* Let's play!  
Me: Alright! High five first!

I held my hand in the air. She gave me a high five.

Jessica: High Five! Now let's get scared out of our minds!

I laughed and turned the camera on.

Me: Sup bitches! Long time no see! I'm LunaTheAwesome Jordan! *does epic gangster pose*  
Jessica: And here with her is me, JessicaTheWeirdChick Williams! What up people!  
Me: We missed you guys!  
Jessica: We've been busy!  
Me: We've decided to make a video now that we're hardly busy.  
Jessica: That's right! Maybe we'll become a popular channel.  
Me: Channels.  
Jessica: Right. Whatever.  
Me: So we're gonna be playing SLENDER!  
Jessica: Slender, a game where you get your ass scared off and piss & shit yourself at the same time! And I really don't wanna play this! But Luna is making me so if I have a heart attack, blame her.  
Me: So, *fake excitement* can't wait to shit and piss myself! *normal* who am I kidding? I'm terrified and we haven't even started playing the game yet.  
Jessica: Shall we begin Lulu?  
Me: Sure. You're first.  
Jessica: Ugh! Fine!

Jessica started the game.

Jessica: Where shall I go?  
Me: That way.  
Jessica: Kk…which way is that way?  
Me: Just go straight.  
Jessica: Okay.  
Me: Why are you asking me where to go anyways? We're not Smosh and this isn't backseat gaming.  
Jessica: I know. I'm just really, really scared.  
Me: Think happy thoughts.  
Jessica: *moves mouse around* How can I have happy thoughts when I'm playing this game?  
Me: *shrug*  
Jessica: Notes, where are you? *makes character move towards a tree* You think there's notes on the trees?  
Me: Um yeah. I believe so. *looks away for a second*

Jessica made a small scream that made me jump. I looked back at her and the game.

Me: What?!  
Jessica: *continues making the character walk* I thought I saw him.  
Me: You didn't even pick up a note yet! Don't fucking scare me like that dammit!  
Jessica: *weak laugh* Sorry. *sees a huge pipe* what could this be? *moves character to the pipe* you think a note could be here?  
Me: Um…

I moved closer so I could see better, which didn't help at all.

Me: It's so dark! Um…yeah. I think Pewds found a note around there when he played but the notes always change location so it's possible there isn't a note there.  
Jessica: *looks around* Oh, there it is! *picks up note* 7 more to go!

The music changed.

Me: What the hell?! Did the music just get creepier?!  
Jessica: I believe it did. *turns the mouse*

Slenderman appeared out of nowhere and Jessica & I screamed. Jessica made the character run.

Jessica: Shit!  
Me: Run dammit!  
Jessica: I am!  
Me: Run faster then!  
Jessica: It won't make me go any faster! Dammit, why in the hell does he do that?!  
Me: Out of randomness I guess. That scared me very badly. Fuck!  
Jessica: So not fucking fair! He comes out on the first page for us but comes out on the third or second page for others! Fuck that!  
Me: It's random.  
Jessica: *sigh* let's continue. Where to?  
Me: Just keep going straight. If this really was backseat gaming, you would have rage quit or scare quit already.  
Jessica: You ain't wrong.

Jessica made the character go straight.

Jessica: Where's the next page?  
Me: How would I know?!  
Jessica: You watch more slender videos then me.  
Me: True. Um…I think there's one in the bathroom.

Jessica got to the bathroom place after a few minutes.

Jessica: This place?  
Me: Yepperz. It might take a few minutes though. That place is a maze.  
Jessica: No kidding. *goes into bathroom* He is gonna appear soon isn't he?  
Me: *sarcastically* Nah, he's gonna leave you alone until you get the 7th note.  
Jessica: Shut up!

She went into a few rooms.

Jessica: No note but there is a chair. Why aren't there any toilets in this bathroom?!  
Me: *laughs*

I looked at my phone to avoid getting scared more. Why did we play this so late?! Anyways, Blake had texted me.

_What the hell are you playing?!  
Slender  
That makes sense. Just try to scream a little quieter. I'm trying to sleep.  
Okay XD_

Jessica screamed as loud as she could. I looked at the screen fast.

Me: What happened?!  
Jessica: Slenderman appeared, that's what happened! I don't wanna play anymore!  
Me: Don't give up woman!  
Jessica: *goes into another room* There's a page!  
Me: Get it!

Jessica picked the note up and left the room.

Jessica: No slender? Yep, no slender.

She walked around for a few minutes.

Me: This is boring.  
Jessica: You should have played first.

Jessica headed down the hallway and the screen started getting fuzzy.

Me: RUN WOMAN!  
Jessica: What's happening?! *dies* Shit!  
Me: I told you to run!  
Jessica: Sorry!  
Me: Great, now it's my turn.  
Jessica: Have fun.

I started the game. I made the character go in a random direction.

Jessica: Don't die.  
Me: Fuck you.

I continued making the character walk.

Me: Okay Slenderman. Wherever you are, please stay there. I really don't want to be raped or kidnapped or murdered so please just leave me the fuck alone.

I walked around for 10 minutes when I got impatient.

Me: WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE NOTES?!  
Jessica: *laughs* having a rough time Lulu?  
Me: Yes! *sees note* about fucking time!

I took the note and the music changed again.

Me: FUCK YOU! STUPID SCARY MUSIC!  
Jessica: *laughs* Don't blame the music.

As I made the character continue through the woods, Slenderman appeared when I looked to the left. I screamed and took off running.

Me: GO AWAY SLENDERMAN!  
Jessica: *laughs* Run! Run like you're a chicken with your head cut off!  
Me: Shut the fuck up Jess! Is he still here? *turns around and Slenderman is there* Yep! *goes back to running*  
Jessica: *laughing continues*  
Me: RUN FASTER YOU STUPID BITCH!  
Jessica: Maybe the character is chubby?  
Me: Bullshit. Obviously the character doesn't know how to run!

I found another note, took it, and kept running.

Me: TO THE BATHROOM!  
Jessica: This was probably the scariest part.  
Me: *screams and dies* FUUUUUCK! FUCK YOU TOO SLENDERMAN!  
Jessica: You ran into him you dumbshit!  
Me: Ugh! I can't believe we both died there.  
Jessica: *laughs*  
Me: I totally bout shit my pants just now.  
Jessica: Really?  
Me: Yes. I almost shit myself. I fucking hate this game!  
Jessica: You wanted to play it!  
Me: True but only so no one would be like "PLAY SLENDER!"  
Jessica: *laughs*  
Me: *laughs too*  
Jessica: So I am gonna have nightmares tonight! Can't wait!  
Luna: *laughing continues* So, I hope you enjoyed. Favorite, like, and subscribe please! We'll be making more videos together and hopefully you guys wont comment any horror games! *smile*  
Jessica: If our reactions were funny enough, they will.  
Me: Fuck!  
Jessica: See ya!  
Me: PEACE!

I turned the camera off.

Me: Now I just need to edit this and post it.  
Jessica: Night! *leaves the room*

I edited and posted the video. I went to bed.

(I really wish this was an actual video but it's not.)


	7. Chapter 3

Meeting Mari/Talking 2 Ian And The Smosh Crew

*Next Day*

I got up when the smell of bacon came into my room. I ran like Sonic the Hedgehog to the kitchen/dining room and saw a large plate of bacon like yesterday.

Blake: *laughing* I told you she'd wake up if I opened her door and let the scent of bacon go in there.  
Me: BACON!

I grabbed the plate and started eating. I finished in less than two minutes. Blake passed me another plate of bacon and I continue eating.

Jessica: I checked our video and saw that over 2,000 people watched it, only 1,932 liked it and the rest being dislikes, and there are only 561 comments. No one new subscribed you though.  
Me: Sounds about right.  
Jessica: Eventually we'll have more people liking us.  
Blake: *smile* Don't worry sis. You'll be a popular channel eventually.  
Me: I doubt that. I may have 1,122 subscribers left but I don't think it will go any higher than that. Not after what happened. Bad luck runs in our family.  
Jessica: Don't think negative.  
Me: I'm gonna go for a walk.

I walked out of the house. I walked for 5 minutes before jogging 15 minutes to get to my aunt's shop. It isn't that far from our house. I ran into the shop. Christy had just got finished with a customer.

Christy: Hey sweetie.  
Me: Hey Aunt Christy. Having a busy day already?  
Christy: Yeah.

A customer came in. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Mari, from SmoshGames. I couldn't believe my luck.

Christy: Hello. Welcome to Strata.  
Mari: *smile* Hey. This place is amazing.  
Me: First time here?  
Mari: *nod*  
Me: How about a necklace since it's your first time here?  
Mari: Sure.

I got out one of the Terra necklaces [you'll have to look you style savvy terra necklaces and pick a random necklace or you can imagine what it looks like].

Mari: That's pretty!  
Me: It's one of my favorite necklaces here.  
Mari: Do you work here?  
Me: No, *points to Christy* my aunt does. She owns this place too. I just come to visit her each day. I'm Luna.  
Mari: I'm Mari.  
Me: I know. I watch Smosh all the time.  
Mari: Wow. A not-so-crazy fan. That's a first.  
Me: *smiles* I bet.  
Mari: How much is the necklace?  
Christy: That necklace is on the house.  
Mari: Really?  
Christy: You made my niece smile, with I rarely see. This is my thank you.  
Mari: *nod and smiles* I hope I see you two again soon.  
Me: Bye Mari.  
Mari: Bye.

She walked out. Christy tapped on my shoulder and handed me a paper. It had a number on it.

Me: What's this?  
Christy: You know Ian Hecox right? You're older cousin you haven't seen in years?  
Me: Yeah…  
Christy: I saw him a few days ago and I've been meaning to give you his number. He asked about you. He was wondering how you and your brother were and I said you were doing fine.  
Me: Thanks XD See ya.

I hugged her and left. I decided I would text Ian.

_Sup Ian.  
Um, who's this?  
A crazy fan girl. Who the hell do you think it is?!  
…..LUNA?!  
Yepperz XD  
How did you get my number?!  
My aunt.  
Oh right. I remember now.  
How have you been?  
Fine. I'm with the guys and they are wondering who I am talking to.  
Is Mari there?  
Yeah why? Wait, are you a Smosh fan?  
Hell yeah now tell Mari that Luna said hi.  
Uh…okay._

I waited a few minutes before he wrote back.

_So you met Mari huh?  
Yeah.  
Well the guys are bugging me about who you are. Want me to tell them?  
Sure cuz._

Once again I had to wait for a few minutes. My phone rang and I answered it.

Me: Hello?  
Ian: Hey Luna.  
Joven: She sounds cute.  
Me: Am I on speaker phone?  
Ian: Whaa? Noooo.  
Me: *laughs* So you called me instead of texting me because?  
Ian: They wanted to see how you sounded…well everyone but Mari.  
Mari: Hi Luna!  
Me: Hey!  
Anthony: We thought you were like his secret girlfriend or something.  
Me: *laughs again* Oh really?  
Anthony: Yeah.  
Lasercorn: Ian was just texting his fingers off and we were all thinking "who the hell is he talking to? Does he have another girlfriend we don't know about?"  
Me: *laughs*  
Joven: Such a cute laugh.  
Me: I heard that. Thanks though. Not many people say nice things like that.  
Ian: Really? Why?  
Me: I'm a geek obviously. No one liked me at all in school except Jessica. I was bullied mostly and I was close to commiting suicide at one point but at that time you guys were making videos for the first time and watching you guys made me happy. I changed my mind about killing myself. I'm glad I did. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be living in a awesome mansion with my best friend and my twin bro.  
Everyone: YOU LIVE IN A MANSION?!  
Me: Yep.  
Ian: Luna, you got to come and meet the group. I'll text you the address.  
Me: Okie dokey Ian.  
Ian: See ya later!  
Everyone else: Bye Luna!  
Me: Bye.

Ian hung up. I hadn't heard Sohinki talk at all. Maybe he isn't there with them. Ian texted me the address and now I am on my way there. I hope they like me…


	8. Chapter 4: Hanging Out With Smosh

Hanging Out With Smosh

I am a really horrible friend. I probably should have told Jessica that I was going to meet the Smosh crew but then again, she probably wouldn't believe me. I never told her that Ian was my cousin. I'll tell her eventually. I arrived at the Smosh Headquarters place. I went inside and almost got lost. Somehow I didn't. I don't know how. I somehow found the door that lead to the room they usually did their game bangs in. The room Ian told me they were going to be in. I heard talking so I decided to eavesdrop. I'm a sneaky little bitch XD

Ian: When my cousin gets here, you guys better not flirt with her.  
Anthony: I can't even if I wanted to. I'm engaged.  
Lasercorn: We don't even know what she looks like yet.  
Joven: She's sounds cute though.  
Mari: So I'm the only one who knows what she looks like then?  
Anthony, Joven, and Lasercorn: WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?!

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

Sohinki: You guys are going to scare her away.

So he is there? Now I am nervous. He is my most favorite Smosh games crew member.

Mari: Sohinki's right. We don't want to scare her away. I haven't even known her long and she already seemed awesome when I met her.

I had to smile. Mari is so nice!

Sohinki: So when do you think she'll be here?  
Ian: Probably soon.  
Joven: Don't you think she'll get lost when she gets here?  
Ian: Fuck! I didn't think about that at all!

I decided to walk in then.

Me: Don't worry. I didn't get lost.

They all stared at me except Mari. She ran over and hugged me.

Mari: I told you I'd see you soon.  
Me: Yes, yes you did.

I saw that she was wearing the necklace I picked out.

Me: I see you really love the necklace I picked out.  
Mari: Yeah.  
Me: *smile* Maybe I could pick an awesome outfit for you next time.  
Mari: That would be awesome.

Everyone was still staring at me.

Mari: Stop staring at her! You'll scare her away and I'll be the only girl here again!  
Me: *laughs*  
Ian: *blinks* Luna?!  
Me: Yepperz! It's me! It's been…a very long time since we've seen each other huh?  
Ian: A long time? It's been about 16 years!

Ian hugged me.

[Ian was 9 and Lulu was 5 the last time they saw each other. Ian is 25 in this story as well as Anthony. Not sure what the others ages are so here's a guess: Joven is 27, Lasercorn and Mari are 26 and Sohinki is 25.]

Me: Nice to see ya again cuz.  
Anthony: *pushes past Ian* I'm Anthony. You probably already knew that though.  
Me: Pretty much yeah. I watch you guys on YouTube all the time…when I'm not busy.  
Lasercorn: I'm Lasercorn! Or you can call me David. Whichever one is fine with me.  
Me: I'll just call you Lasercorn since it's…awesome.  
Joven: I'm Joshua Ovenshire. Or you can call me Joven or Jovenshire.  
Mari: Why are you introducing yourselves when she knows who we are?  
Me: I was wondering the same thing.  
Sohinki: I don't have to introduce myself then but that would be really rude. I'm Matt. *holds hand out for a hand shake*

I shook his hand and tried my best not to blush.

Joven: It's hard to believe that you're his cousin. I mean, you're…pretty and he's…him.

I laughed.

Ian: So guys, I have an idea.  
Anthony: Really? What is it?  
Ian: I have to ask her a question first.  
Me: Whatcha wanna ask me brah?  
Ian: Never say that again.  
Me: *smile*  
Ian: Are you single?  
Me: Why are you asking me that?  
Ian: Just answer the damn question woman!  
Me: *laugh* Okay. I'm single.  
Lasercorn: Now that's even harder to believe. You can't be single.  
Me: Reasons I'm single: I'm a gamer, I'm weird, I'm obsessed with Star Wars and Pokémon, and I don't really socialize much. That's why I'm single.  
Joven: Maybe you could be in a "Why I'm Single" video with us.  
Me: Maybe.  
Mari: What was your idea Ian?  
Ian: Oh right. Well since Lulu is single and so are Lasercorn, Joven, and Sohinki, maybe they could play a game together while everyone else watches. It's only for this weeks gang bang.  
Sohinki, Joven, and Lasercorn: Sounds great!  
Mari: I'm okay with that.  
Anthony: Sounds cool.  
Me: What game?  
Ian: Well, I'm not sure what games you play so you pick.  
Me: Dude, I've played every game you guys played and maybe even more. My favorite game though would be Left 4 Dead 2.  
Joven: We'll play that then.  
Mari: This is great. I get to watch instead of play.  
Sohinki: So you want to go against each other or do teamwork?  
Me: Teamwork. I always go against my brother so.  
Lasercorn: Let's do this!  
Me: Let me just text my friend Jessica so she and my brother won't be worrying about me.

_Yo Jess, I'm gonna be home late possibly.  
Okay. I'll just watch the new Gang Bang without you when it gets posted.  
XD I don't need to watch it. I am gonna be in it.  
What?! You lie!  
Nope. I'm gonna be playing with Lasercorn, Joven, and Sohinki._

When I sent her that text, I busted out laughing. Everyone looked at me.

Me: Sorry. I texted that I was playing with Lasercorn, Joven, and Sohinki and it auto corrected me and changed Sohinki to Soyinka.

Everyone laughed then.

Anthony: I guess we should call you Soyinka now.  
Sohinki: *grinning* Shut up bitch.  
Me: So now his nicknames are Soyinka and Sokinky.  
Sohinki: *slight blush* and now I am embarrassed.

We got the camera and game ready.


	9. Chapter 5: Left 2 Dead 2

Left 4 Dead 2! BRING ON THE ZOMBIES!

Anthony turned the camera on.

Anthony: Welcome to another Gang Bang.  
Everyone: Gang Bang!  
Anthony: We're going to play Left 4 Dead 2 again. Well, all the single people are. Everyone who isn't single are just going to watch.  
Ian: We have an awesome special guest here with us. My cousin: Luna!  
Me: Sup bitches! I'm LunaTheAwesome Jordan! *does epic gangster pose*

Everyone laughed.

Lasercorn: That's actually a awesome name.  
Me: Thanks. So everyone, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Joven and I are gonna be kicking some zombie ass together.  
Joven: But we're probably gonna have to save Luna a lot.  
Me: Never doubt my zombie killing skills Joven.  
Sohinki: Let's see how we do with Luna playing with us this time.

*Game Start*

We were doing the last level of the first campaign. It's practically the same thing they did in one of the boss of the week videos.

Lasercorn: Grabbing a cricket bat.  
Sohinki: Grabbing the axe.  
Joven: Anymore melee weapons?  
Me: Oh! A Katana! *grabs it* I got a sword now motherfuckers!  
Joven: No fair!

We all picked up guns too.

Sohinki: I'm ready to axe these zombies some questions.  
Everyone but me: *fake laugh* Worst pun joke.  
Me: *real laugh* Aw, I wanna axe the zombies questions too!  
Anthony: I think Sohinki just found his soul mate.

Everyone laughed and smiled towards me and Sohinki.

Joven: You like horrible puns?  
Me: They aren't horrible. They're funny.  
Sohinki: I knew saying puns would pay off one day!  
Me: *laughs* LET'S GO! *opens safe room door and runs at the zombies* DIE! *kills zombies with katana*  
Sohinki: *laugh* *kills zombies* So much axing.  
Lasercorn: I'm getting my urine pills. *grabs them*  
Me: Any more pills?  
Lasercorn: Nope.  
Me: Lair, there are pills in most of the toilets.  
Lasercorn: Really?! *goes back in there and sees pills in a toilet* *laughs* Someone had been shitting some pills in here.  
Me: *grabs the pills* I'm taking the shitty pills.  
Sohinki: Get to the elevator.

We all ran into the elevator.

Me: Stop staring at my ass Sohinki!  
Sohinki: *grin* Sorry.  
Me: I thought you guys hated Rochelle?  
Lasercorn: Well yeah-  
Sohinki: But since your playing as her, she somehow seems slightly hotter.  
Me: *laugh*  
Ian: Stop flirting with my cousin!  
Mari: How old are you Luna?  
Me: 21. My friend is 23.  
Sohinki: Okay so the plan is to get the gas cans and escape in the car.  
Me: And also we need to start at the higher floors.  
Sohinki: Yeah. Everyone follow me.

When we got out of the elevator, everyone followed Sohinki up one of the sets of stairs. I, however, went to the other staircase that leads to the highest floor. As they fought and battle zombies down there & dropped 3 cans, and I killed some zombies up here, they finally noticed I wasn't with them.

Lasercorn: Luna, where the hell are you?  
Me: Somewhere your not.  
Joven: She's on the top floor.  
Lasercorn: *kills spitter*  
Sohinki: We need to stick together.  
Me: Ya'll stick together. I'm gonna kick some zombie ass up here all by myself-SHIT! CHARGER!  
Joven: Everyone go help Luna.  
Me: *dodges charger* How in the firetruck did I do that?!  
Anthony: *laughs* She is defiantly Ian's cousin.  
Ian: How did she dodge that?!  
Mari: That was awesome!  
Me: *kills charger*

I heard a hunter nearby.

Me: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. There's a hunter near me and I don't see it!  
Sohinki: I'm coming Luna! *starts going up the stairs that lead to the top*  
me: That's what she said!  
Everyone: *laugh*  
Me: Ah! Hunter! *runs and shots* STOP HOPPING AROUND AND DIE!  
Lasercorn: *laugh* Sohinki, hurry up and save her.  
Sohinki: I can't go but so fast!  
Me: *hits the hunter with gun and kills it* The hell? I killed it by hitting it! Yes! I'm not a damsel in distress! Take that princess peach and Zelda!  
Everyone: *laugh*  
Sohinki: Nice job.

Sohinki and I gave each other quick high fives before continuing playing. I dropped several more gas cans down as Sohinki covered me, since he finally got up there. The tank music began.

Me: TANK! *shoots at it while running backwards*  
Sohinki: It's coming at me! Ah! *shoots at it while running*  
Me: *laugh and throws last gas can to the ground* Keep him busy Sohinki!  
Sohinki: Yeah sure. Ah shit! He knocked me to the bottom floor *on the bottom floor* I'm down.  
Me: Down?! Not dead?! That usually kills Jessica when she plays with me!  
Sohinki: Someone help me up!  
Me: *kills tank* *jockey jumps on me* Ah! I'm being humped in the face by a jockey!  
Lasercorn: *laughs* I'm coming!  
Sohinki: That's what she said.  
Me: *laugh* Someone just kill the damn jockey!  
Lasercorn: *gets to me* *kills jockey*  
Sohinki: Start filling the car and would someone please get me up!  
Joven: Oh! Sorry!  
Me: *already getting Sohinki up* LUNA TO THE RESCUE!  
Sohinki: *smiles* Thanks.  
Me: I save jews for a living! *grin*  
Lasercorn: Yep, she is defiantly a fan if she knows that information.  
Me: The horde's back.  
Sohinki: *filling up car* Cover me!  
Joven: Everyone protect Sohinki.  
Me: Help! *being hurt by charger* A charger is…beating me to the ground over here! And look out, there's a smoker!  
Joven: AH! *trapped by smoker's tongue*  
Lasercorn: *kills smoker*  
Sohinki: *kills charger and helps me up*  
Me: I totally need to heal. *can't find any health packs* Who used all the health packs?!  
Joven: Sorry.  
Me: I forgot to pick one up earlier. Fuck.  
Sohinki: Here. *heals my character*  
Me: You needed it more.  
Sohinki: Then I guess you can repay me by protecting me. *grin*  
Me: *smile* Fair enough.  
Mari: Look out! There's a big guy!

We killed the tank and eventually we won.

Lasercorn: YES! FUCK YOU ZOMBIES!  
Sohinki: That was fun and very funny since Luna was here with us.  
Me: I just really wish I got to axe the zombies some questions.  
Sohinki: *chuckles* Maybe next time.  
Ian: That was interesting.  
Anthony: We should have Luna up here with us more often.  
Me: *smile*  
Mari: *hugs me* Please come back again! I don't think I can survive being the only girl here much longer.  
Me: *laugh*  
Anthony: See you on the next gang bang!

Anthony turned the camera off and went to go edit it.

Me: My friend is gonna be jealous.  
Ian: Why's that?  
Me: She loves you guys. She's the one who actually got me to start watching you guys.  
Sohinki: Will you come back again?  
Me: Maybe.

I took off my hoodie and Sohinki stared at my shirt.

Sohinki: Do you play DOTA 2?  
Me: No but I watch my brother play it all the time. It looks really awesome but I'll probably suck at it so I just watch him and he tries to explain everything to me.  
Sohinki: Maybe you could watch me play it sometime and maybe you could get a chance to play it as well.  
Me: *grin*  
Mari: oooh.  
Lasercorn: I smell romance!  
Ian: Luhinki?  
Mari: Maybe.  
Me: Sohina.  
Lasercorn: Yeah, Sohina!  
Mari: I wonder how many people will ship that pairing XD  
Me: *laughs* Trust me. Jessica already does.  
Sohinki: Now I'm scared to meet her.  
Me: She's not that bad.

I got a text from Jessica.

_Girl, I almost forgot. We're gonna do a live stream later. So hurry up with whatever your doing and get back here.  
I told you I was hanging with Smosh.  
I doubt it. I won't believe it until I see it.  
Then watch the new Gang Bang episode when Anthony posts it.  
I will! XD_

Me: *shakes head* Jessica still doesn't believe that I am hanging with you guys. Well when she has a heart attack when she sees me in the new video, she better not blame me.  
Ian: So what you wanna do know guys?  
Me: I have to go.  
Lasercorn: Stay please! We love you!  
Me: *laughs* I would stay but Jessica told me were doing a live stream tonight.  
Sohinki: I'm totally watching it then.  
Ian: Me too.  
Mari: Gang Bang Live Stream Watching!  
Me: *laugh*  
Joven: See you around then Luna.  
Me: *hugs everyone* Don't worry. I'll text Ian where I live tomorrow so we can all hang out with your not busy.  
Mari: Yes!  
Lasercorn: We'll get to see Luna's awesome mansion!  
Me: *laugh* Bye guys.

I walked out of the room and I was about to walk out when Sohinki ran up.

Sohinki: Wait!  
Me: *laugh* what? Did I forget something?  
Sohinki: Can I have your number?  
Me: You could have just asked Ian.  
Sohinki: I did and he said to 'get your number my damn self'  
Me: *smiles* Give me your phone.

I put my number in his phone, handed it back to him, kissed his cheek when I hugged him one more time, and left. I think I am falling for him…

[Sohinki's P.O.V.] *short*

Man, she's beautiful. I wish she could stay longer. I'm gonna call her later when her live stream is over. Maybe then I'll have the courage to ask her out. What am I saying?! I just met her! Yet, I have feelings for her already…I think I may be falling for her…


	10. Chapter 6: The LiveStream

The Live Stream

[Luna's P.o.v.]

I had to walk all the way home. I really wish I asked one of them to drive me home because I am tired as fuck. Jessica ran over.

Jessica: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!  
Me: What?  
Jessica: You really were in Smosh's new Gang Bang video! I can't believe it!  
Me: I told you bitch!  
Jessica: *laugh* so you ready for our live stream?  
Me: Really? Now? I just got here!  
Jessica: *grin* Yep.  
Me: *yawn* Sure. What time is it?  
Jessica: Almost 6.  
Me: Awesome.  
Blake: *walks over* I'm gonna be in the live stream with ya'll.  
Me: Cool. Where are we doing the live stream at?  
Blake and Jessica: The Game Room. Also we placed a laptop in there. You'll find out why later.

We went into the game room. The camera was already ready.

Me: I'm so tired!  
Jessica: You're still doing the live stream with me.  
Me: Fuck. I'm gonna go take a shower first and change my clothes.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on a Left 4 Dead shirt and some darker jeans. I also put my jacket back on but I didn't zip it up this time. I texted Ian.

_We are about to start the live stream. It's gonna be on Jessica's channel: JessicaTheWeirdChick Williams.  
Okay. Thanks. We can't wait to see you guys do whatever. We're going on there now._

I rolled my eyes. I went back into the Game Room. Blake turned the camera on.

Jessica: Hi everyone! I'm JessicaTheWeirdChick Williams.  
Me: I'm LunaTheAwesome Jordan! Sup bitches! *does epic gangster pose*  
Blake: And don't forget me. BlakeTheInsanelyCrazyMotherfucker …Jordan!

[Sohinki's P.O.V.] [I'm gonna space out what smosh games is saying and what luna, blake, and Jessica are doing in the live stream.

We were watching the Live Stream.

Lasercorn: He has an awesome name too.  
Joven: Shh! I'm trying to watch Luna.

Luna: I am very tired. I really don't want to do this but Jessica is making me.  
Jessica: Why are you so tired anyways?  
Luna: When I left here, I walked and jogged to Strata. Then I jogged to where Smosh Headquarters was. Then I jogged back here.  
Blake: No wonder you're fucking tired!

Ian: She should have asked one of us to drive her home.  
Lasercorn: Too late for that now.

Luna: Yep. So we never did a live stream before so I have no idea what we are going to do.  
Jessica: Oh I made a list. We are gonna do a lot of stuff.  
Luna: You made a list?!  
Blake: I know right.  
Jessica: Shut up. First, we are gonna tell you guys some things about ourselves. I'll go first. You already know my name. Um, I'm 23. I met Luna and Blake in high school. Um, I'm a gamer but I hate scary games! I'm still mad at Luna for making me play Slender with her yesterday.  
Luna: *laugh* If you hadn't seen the video, you should watch it to see how scared Jessica was.  
Jessica: You were more scared than me!  
Luna: I probably was.  
Blake: Me and Luna's turn bitches! We're 21, if you hadn't noticed before, Luna and I are twins except I am older by three minutes. We're both gamers.  
Luna: And Blake and Jessica use to date!  
Jessica: Yep, we did.  
Blake: I even asked her to marry me but she said no and dumped me.  
Jessica: I have commitment issues!  
Blake: Don't lie. You just didn't love me anymore.  
Jessica: *sigh* Yeah.

Ian: That must be awkward.  
Anthony: I'm glad Kalel said yes.

Luna: So what are we gonna do now since you two don't want to give me the list you made.  
Jessica: We're playing Mario & Sonic at the London Olympic Games for wii.  
Luna: …Awesome.  
Jessica: *turns the game on*  
Luna: *grabs a wii remote* So which one first?  
Jessica: Relay race.  
Luna: Son of a bitch! I suck at that shit!  
Jessica: Why you think we're doing it first?  
Luna: Fuck you! *clicks on relay race and puts it on two players* Who are you playing as?  
Jessica: Blaze.  
Luna: You need four people dumbass!  
Jessica: Oh! Then Sonic, Luigi, and Amy as well.  
Luna: Then I'll pick Knuckles, Daisy, Yoshi, and Shadow. My favorites.  
*The Relay Race Was About To Start*  
Luna: I am gonna lose.  
Jess: Let's go.  
*Race starts*  
Luna: *moving the wii remote up and down fast* Run Knuckles!

Ian: I say Luna will win.  
Me: Me too.  
Mari: Same here.  
Joven: I also think so.  
Lasercorn: Well I think her friend Jessica might win.  
Anthony: Luna did say she sucked at the relay race. So maybe Jessica might win.

Jessica: *pushing Blaze to run* I CAN'T WORK THIS THING!  
Luna: *trying her best* my arm is already hurting! *switches to Daisy*  
Jessica: Work you stupid remote! *gets to Sonic* Finally!  
Luna: *Daisy is slowing down* Go faster dammit!  
Jessica: All her to rest then.  
Luna: *reaches Yoshi* There! She's resting!  
Jessica: *speeds up to Luigi* I'm getting the hang of this.  
Luna: No! Go Faster! *reaches Shadow*  
Jessica: *gets to Amy* I passed ya!  
Luna: Noooo! RUN SHADOW!  
Jessica: Run Amy! Run!  
Luna: Almost there!

Anthony: It's so close!

Jessica: *finishes first place*  
Luna: Ugh! PENIS!

Smosh Crew: *bursts out laughing*  
Mari: I'd say the same thing.

Jessica: That was fun.  
Luna: It probably looked like I was having a seizure.  
Blake: *laugh* It did.  
Luna: Fuck. So can we do uneven bars now?  
Jessica: Whatever.  
Luna: LEGO! *goes to uneven bars* I'll be…Amy.  
Jessica: Blaze.  
Luna: You always play as Blaze!  
Jessica: And? She's cool.  
Luna: I'm up first.  
*After Luna is done with her turn*  
Luna: COMPLETELY FLAWLESS BITCHES!

Mari: Oh my god! No way!  
Joven: That had to be luck!  
Ian: That is impossible.  
Anthony: It's official. LunaTheAwesome Jordan really is awesome.  
Lasercorn: We just missed Jessica play!  
Me: Be quiet for a few minutes dammit!

Jessica: I only got good the whole time!  
Luna: *laughs* I truly am awesome!  
Blake: That's enough of Sonic & Mario.  
Luna: Thank god. I really hate that game sometimes.  
Jessica: Now its time for us to talk about our families. I'm sure most of you want to know more about us so why not start with our families.  
Luna and Blake: Our parent died in a car crash when we were…eighteen. Our aunt owns her own store called Strata.  
Jessica: Well, my mom lives in New York now and my dad is in jail because he raped my mom…and got her pregnant with me.  
Luna: Surprisingly though, her father is a really nice man. He was drunk when it happened. So he said when I last visited him.  
Jessica: Yeah. He regrets that he raped her but he doesn't regret creating me.  
Blake: Luna, tell everyone more about Strata.  
Luna: Strata is a clothing store for women. There's multiple brands there for different personalities of women. Like Mad Jack is for the punk look, Marble Lily is for the girly girl type, and Terra is for those who like the earthy look. I gave Mari a Terra necklace earlier today.  
Jessica: Oh yeah! This chick hung out with Smosh Games without me!  
Luna: You didn't believe me until after you saw the video.  
Jessica: …true.  
Blake: FAVORITE MOVIES!  
Jessica: My favorite movie would be either Jurassic Park or Spiderman.  
Blake: King Kong was my favorite.  
Luna: I loved Jurassic Park and King Kong. But I love Iron Man and Titanic the most. Oh! And I loved all the Pokémon movies and Bleach movies.  
Jessica: Bleach is the best anime show ever!  
Luna: *grin and nods in agreement*

Anthony: We are learning a lot about them.  
Me: Yeah.

Luna: All three of us love all kinds of music. Pretty much every type. My favorite though, would be Japanese music. I don't understand it but it just sounds awesome.  
Jessica: Same here.  
Blake: I like Rap the most.  
Jessica: One more thing: GAMES!  
Luna: I love Left 4 Dead, The Last of Us, and Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. And I love all Mario games and most Sonic games.  
Blake: Mortal Kombat and DOTA 2  
Jessica: All Mario games.  
Blake: Now its time for Lulu to play the worst game ever!  
Luna: What?!  
Jessica and Blake: QWOP!

Smosh Crew: *burst out laughing*  
Mari: That was the worst gang bang.  
Anthony: I wonder how far she'll get.  
Me: Look she's starting.

Luna: *made guy fall already* Dammit! How do you work this thing?!  
Jessica and Blake: *laugh*  
*After a few minutes*  
Luna: *is at 12.4* I think I got the hang of this. *almost falls backwards* No! NO! *taps keyboard fast* *saves the guy* Yes!

Anthony: I think she might even pass Mari's score.  
Mari: That would be horrible.  
Me: *laugh*

*After several more minutes*  
Luna: *at 69.2* My god! My fingers hurt.  
Jessica: You can stop then.  
Luna: *kills the guy* 69.1.

Smosh Crew: WHAT?!  
Me: No way!  
Lasercorn: She is the QWOP Queen.  
Jessica: We're gonna end the live stream soon but first.  
Blake: Luna, I dare you to eat a mixture of foods. All of it.  
Luna: Bring it bitch! I hope it tastes good.  
*they go to the kitchen with the camera. Random food was on the kitchen table*  
Jessica and Blake: *mix a lot of stuff together* TADA!  
Luna: Okay so I'm gonna be eating Mash Potatoes, Mac & Cheese, M&Ms, Crushed Reeses, Ketchup, Ranch, Chocolate fudge, a scoop of chocolate ice cream, and some pepperoni's. Also with sprinkles.

Joven: I think I am gonna puke.  
Me: There's no way she is eating that.  
Lasercorn: Um she is. Look.

Luna was eating the mixture of food.

Ian: Oh my god. She actually likes that shit.

Luna: This is surprisingly good.  
Jessica: You're a weird chick.  
Luna: That's why I'm single! *slight grin* Bye guys.  
Jessica: Later!  
Blake: See ya biotch!

They turned the camera off. I texted Luna.

_You actually liked that stuff?  
Yeah XD I told you guys I was weird.  
Do you wanna hang out with us tomorrow?  
Sure XD Night Matt. I'm tired as fuck. I'll text Ian my address in the morning.  
Okay. Goodnight Luna._

I smiled to myself. I'm not gonna lie, I have some strong feelings for Luna already. I just hope she has some feelings for me as well.

[Luna's P.o.v.]

I decided to keep the whole Smosh crew coming to visit tomorrow a secret. I want to surprise Jessica. I went to my room and went to sleep.

[sorry if it sucks. I tried the best I could. Took almost two hours to make it.]


	11. Chapter 7:

Jess and Blake Meet the Smosh Crew

[Luna's P.O.V.]

I got up earlier than usual. I took a shower, despite already had taken one last night. I changed into a Zelda shirt and kept the jeans from last night on. I started texting Ian.

_You up yet?  
Yeah. You didn't wake me up or anything.  
Lol. Do you want my address or not?  
Yes. Give me the address woman!  
Okie Dokey. XD It's *insert address here*  
See ya soon then._

I smiled. I can't wait to see Jessica's face when everyone shows up. Blake ain't going to be surprised because he knows. He was and is currently looking over my shoulder looking at the texts.

Blake: So all of Smosh is coming?  
Me: Yepperz.  
Blake: Does Jessica know?  
Me: Nope.  
Blake: Good 'cause I want to see her reaction.  
Me: *grin* She is going to be happy.  
Blake: I'm jealous though.  
Me: You saw her room huh?  
Blake: Yeah.

Jessica's room had posters of Smosh Games everywhere. Her favorite guy is Lasercorn. His picture is the biggest one in her room.

Me: You still love her don't you?  
Blake: *sigh* Yeah…  
Me: Why don't you tell her?  
Blake: Because she no longer has feelings for me. Instead she has feelings for a guy she doesn't know…yet.  
Me: It'll be okay. Don't worry.  
Blake: I just…its hard to be around her without yelling out "I love you".  
Me: Aww, You really do still love her. Blake, what if she…starts having more feelings for…"him"?  
Blake: *sigh* If he makes her happy, then I'm happy. I'll…move on.  
Me: *hugs Blake* Don't worry Blake. You'll have your happily ever after eventually.  
Blake: I hope so.  
Me: Am not!

We went into the Kitchen/Dining Room. Jessica was eating some pancakes.

Jessica: You're up earlier than usual.  
Me: I wasn't that tired. What's for breakfast?  
Jessica: Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. Here's your plate. *takes my plate out of the microwave*

My plate had four pancakes, 2 pieces of sausage, and 50 pieces of bacon. I grabbed a Dr Pepper and sat down. I started eating. I was done with my drink and most of my food when "someone'' knocked on the door.

Blake: How about you answer the door Jessica?  
Jessica: Um, sure.

Jessica went to the front door.

[Jessica's p.o.v.]

I opened the door and saw the whole Smosh crew. I was completely shocked and surprised.

Me: H-Hi.  
Anthony: You're Jessica right? We watched the Live Stream.  
Me: Yeah. I-I'm Jessica.  
Ian: Luna invited us.  
Mari: This is a nice house.  
Me: Thanks. Come in.

I am going to kill Luna for not telling me anything! They came inside.

All: Woah!  
Lasercorn: This really is a nice place.

I lead them to the kitchen/dining room.

[Luna's P.O.V.]

I was smirking at Jessica.

Jessica: *mouths* I'm going to kill you.  
Ian: Hey Luna.  
Anthony: *chuckle* You think you have enough bacon there?  
Me: Yepperz!  
Ian: Bacon! *runs over and grabs some of my bacon*  
Me: *laugh* *hugs Ian*  
Ian: *hugs back while eating bacon*  
Blake: Hey! Don't I get a man hug?  
Ian: No.  
Blake: Dammit!

Everyone laughed, except Ian. He was too busy eating my bacon.

Lasercorn: I'll take that man hug!  
Blake: *hesitantly give Lasercorn a man hug*  
Me: What the hell happened to Iancorn?!

That made everyone laugh.

Jessica: I can't believe you guys are actually here.  
Lasercorn: *looks at her* You must be a big fan.  
Jessica: *blush* Y-yeah.  
Me: *puts arm on Lasercorn's shoulder* You should see her room.  
Jessica: Shut up Luna.  
Me: She has posters of Smosh Games everywhere and-  
Jessica: Shut up Luna!  
Me: She has a big picture of you by yourself because she has a huge crush on you!  
Jessica: LUNA! *runs at me*

I started running from her while laughing. Everyone else was laughing too.

Jessica: Do you always have to embarrass me?  
Me: After you turned down Blake's proposal, yes! *hides behind Ian* PROTECT ME IAN!  
Ian: Taste my…bacon! *throws bacon at Jessica*  
Jessica: *starts laughing* No, not bacon!  
Lasercorn: *shields Jessica* *plays along* How dare you throw bacon at my fan girl!  
Me: *laughs*  
Jessica: Wait, you don't mind me having a huge crush on you?  
Lasercorn: I think it's adorable.  
Jessica: *smile and blushes*  
Sohinki: We need to hang here more often. You guys are funny.  
Blake: Please! I'm the funny one!  
Me: The only funny thing you did was man hug David.  
Ian; Raise your hand if you think Luna and Jessica are funny.  
Everyone: *raises hand*  
Ian: Who thinks Blake is funny?  
Everyone: *puts hand down*  
Blake: *sarcastically* Thanks guys. I feel the love.  
Me: *laugh and raises hand*  
Jessica and Lasercorn: *raise hand at the same time*  
Blake: That's…kinda better. I'll work on being funnier.  
Sohinki and me: You do that.


	12. Chapter 8: Falling 4 U More

Falling For You More

The Smosh crew has been here for a hour now. They love the house! Lasercorn and Joven were in one game room, Anthony, Ian, and Blake were in the other game room, and Mari and Jess were in the computer lab. I went into my room. I never told you guys but my room is based on Slender: The Arrival and Amnesia. I was going to open my Amnesia closet when Sohinki tapped on my shoulder.

Sohinki: What are you doing?  
Me: I'm gonna pull a prank. Why aren't you in any of the rooms with the others?  
Sohinki: *shrug* I don't know. I guess I wanted to hang out with you *slight blush*  
Me: *smile* That's really sweet. You can help me with the prank then. You can film the reactions of my prank victims.  
Sohinki: Alright. What's the prank?

I opened the closet and Sohinki let out a little yelp before laughing weakly.

Sohinki; You have an Amnesia monster in your closet.  
Me: *laugh* Duh. It cost a lot but it was worth it.  
Sohinki: It looks so real.  
Me: *grin* Yep. Our victims are Anthony, Ian, and Blake. *unzips the back*  
Sohinki: It's a costume?! I thought it was just a life sized toy!  
Me: Yeah, it's a costume. How about you wear it?  
Sohinki: I don't think I could fit that.  
Me: One size fits all. Well, this costume fits all. Just put it on. For me.  
Sohinki: Alright.

He got into the costume.

Sohinki: I wasn't expecting to be able to see in this thing. Do I look scary?  
Me: Very.  
Sohinki: Great.  
Me: Leggo! *grabs video camera*

Sohinki and I went upstairs and went into the first game room. Anthony, Ian, and Blake were too busy playing Mario Party 8 when Sohinki put his hand on Ian and Anthony's shoulder.

Ian and Anthony: Wh-*turn and scream*  
Blake: *falls backwards in chair*  
Sohinki and me: *burst out laughing*  
Anthony: What the hell?!  
Me: You got pranked!  
Sohinki: *gets out of costume* This thing is creepy.  
Ian: Damn you Sohinki. You gave me a heart attack.  
Anthony: Me too.  
Blake: Are you taping this?!  
Me: Yeppers! *puts camera away* Now I am not.  
Sohinki: I'm usually scared of that thing but today I became one of them.  
Luna: *laughs*  
Anthony: *grinning* Is something going on between you two?  
Sohinki and me: We're just friends.  
Ian: Oh really?  
Sohinki and me: Yeah.  
Blake: *pushes me into Sohinki*  
Sohinki: *arms automatically go around my waist* What the hell Blake? You okay Luna? *looks at me*  
Me: *blush* Yeah. *moves Sohinki's arms away*

That was embarrassing! I hope he doesn't know I like him…but he is just so attractive. His laugh is so cute! I believe I am falling for Matt even more now. God help me…

[sorry for the short chapter. I am very tired and this is all I did at school]


	13. Chapter 9: GAME BANG!

Game Bang! Bloody Roar: Primal Fury!

[Note: You need to look up Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. You'll find out why when you get to the humiliation part of this chapter. Also its game bang and not Gang bang [i fixed it]. my laptop for school has auto correct and i never noticed until someone pointed it out. DX sorry.]

It's been almost a week now. It's once again Friday [funny who it's an actual Friday XD]. It's been kinda awkward to talk to Matt after what happened. Actually, mostly we just text each other. They were going to do another Game bang today cause its Friday! I wonder what it will be. Whatever it is, its probably gonna be funny as usual. I was in my room when Blake and Jessica ran in.

Me: Okay, where's the fire?  
Blake: Smosh Games just posted another video!  
Jessica: Not a Gamebang but something different.  
Me: What?  
Blake: Come on!

They literally dragged me to our computer lab. They restarted the video.

Anthony: Hey. So ever since last weeks Game Bang, everyone has been requesting to have Luna play with us again.

I smiled.

Ian: Not just Luna but Blake and Jessica as well.  
Sohinki: So we made this short video-  
Joven: To let you all know-  
Lasercorn: That Luna, Blake, and Jessica-  
All: Are going to be on this weeks Game Bang!  
Anthony: Normally, we would have already started playing so you can watch us on our website but we were too busy thinking about those three being in Game Bang with us.

My mouth dropped. They wanted us all on Game Bang. I mean we are all friends but I didn't actually think they really wanted us to be in a Game Bang with them.

Ian: We're going to let them choose a game.  
Joven: Hopefully its an easy game.  
Lasercorn; And fun.  
Sohinki: See you soon Luna.  
Mari: Someone has a crush.  
Sohinki: I do not.  
Ian: New group: Luhinki or Sohina. You guys choose!  
Sohinki: She's only a friend.  
Everyone: Riiight.  
Anthony: See you soon on Game Bang!

The video ended. I went to my channel. Sure enough, I had over 2 million subscribers again.

Jessica: We all have over 2 million subscribers now.  
Blake: Because of SmoshGames.  
Me: You make it sound like we are using them.  
Jessica: Let's go to the Smosh Headquaters.

We left the house after Blake locked the door. We got there quickly since we used my bros van instead of walking/jogging there like I did.

Jessica: Woah. This place is awesome.  
Blake: You got the game Luna?  
Me: Yepperz! Leggo!

We went into the Game Bang room [I shall continue calling it that]. Everyone jumped up when we came in.

Ian: You came!  
Me: What up cuz?! *hugs him* It's been three days.  
Mari: We missed hanging out with you guys.  
Jessica: *grin* Well we would have hung out with you if Luna didn't randomly leave the house, coming back late at night.  
Me: I was hanging with Aunt Christy…and some of her awesome customers.  
Blake: Anyways, we brought an awesome game with us.  
Joven: Really?  
Lasercorn: What game?  
Me: *pulls out game* Bloody Roar: Primal Fury.  
Jessica: Luna is a boss at this game.  
Ian: I can already predict who's going to win.  
Anthony: That is one sexy cover.  
Ian: I call playing as that chick.  
Me: Of course.

Anthony started the video.

Anthony: Welcome to another Game Bang.  
Everyone: Game Bang!  
Me: We're back bitches! LunaTheAwesome Jordan is here with my bestie JessicaTheWeirdChick Williams and my twin BlakeTheInsanelyCrazyMotherfucker Jordan.  
Blake: We're going to be playing Bloody Roar: Primal Fury.  
Jessica: We're going to be switching around a lot more than they usual have done. Not everyone will go against someone different.  
Me: Those who don't know what this game is. It is a fighting game where you can beat the shit outta someone and transform into a certain animal while doing so. Two KO's to get a point. You have to stick as the same person.  
Sohinki: Interesting. *sitting beside me*  
Lasercorn: Let's play.

*Blake Vs Ian*  
Ian: I'll play as the hot chick from the cover…Jenny the Bat. I'm a bat bitches!  
Me: You can change between two different outfits. *changes outfit 4 Ian*  
Ian: Her boobs are practically sticking out.  
Anthony: Keep that outfit on.  
Joven: You can almost get a panty shot.  
Me: I'm surrounded by perverts.  
Mari: *laugh* you'll get use to it.  
Blake: I'm playing as Gado the Lion.  
Mari: Oh my god! Look at those muscles!  
Jessica: I know right!  
Me: Eh.  
Sohinki: You don't like men with muscles?  
Me: Well I do but I find non-muscular men more attractive.  
Sohinki: Really?  
Me: Yeah.

Blake and Ian choose a random stage. It was the last stage of the game.

Ian: What kind of place is this?!  
Anthony: Is that an alien?!  
Me: Sure. Have fun.  
Ian: Wait, how do you play?  
Me: Press random buttons.

The match started.

Ian: *pressing random buttons* What kind of move was that?!  
Blake: *beating Ian*  
Ian: *bitch slaps Blake's character* Yes! Bitch slap! *KO* Dammit!

The match started again.

Ian: *presses a button and transforms into a bat* What a slutty bat.  
Lasercorn: This game is awesome.  
Anthony; All it needs is some porn.  
Me: Wow.  
Jessica: Gross!

Ian somehow managed to do a special move and KO'd Blake. The last match started. Once again, Ian was able to do another special move and KO'd Blake again.

*Anthony Vs Jess*  
Jessica: I'm going to be Alice the Rabbit.  
Anthony: I'll be…um…the phoenix guy.

Anthony and Jess went against each other. Jessica won both round because of her Bunny Love special attack.

Anthony: Dammit! I lost to a bunny. That was an unfair fight. Its hard to fight as a penguin. I thought he was suppose to be a phoenix!  
Me: He is. When you press z.  
Anthony: Why didn't you say something before?!  
Me: 'Cause I want you to lose!  
Blake: She must be thinking of a good punishment for losing this game then.  
Me: Yepperz.

*Sohinki Vs Me*  
Me: I'll be Shina the Leopard.  
Sohinki: This wolf guy seems cool. I'll be him…Yugo.  
Jessica: Sounds like Yugioh to me.

Sohinki and I started fighting. He was pretty good. We ended up needing an round 3 and I won because of an flip attack.

Sohinki: Almost!  
Me: Better luck next time bitch! *smile*  
Sohinki: *small smile*

*Mari Vs Joven*  
Mari: Yes! There's one more girl! I'm being Uriko, the half beast. What kind of beast though?  
Me: Cat.  
Joven: I'll be Stun, the insect guy.

They started fighting and Mari won.

Mari: Her special attack is so awesome! XD  
Me: Oh and the loser has to dress up as Uriko. Her main outfit is one of my cosplays. I brought it with me.  
Anthony: Oh god.

*Iancorn Vs XD*  
Lasercorn picked the elephant guy. They started fighting.

Jess: I bet a dollar that Lasercorn will win.  
Anthony: I bet five dollars that Ian will win.  
Jess: You're on.  
Anthony: Don't lose Ian!

Lasercorn ended up winning.

Anthony: What the hell Ian?!  
Ian: My bitch slaps were ineffective.  
Lasercorn: You owe my fan girl $5!  
Ian: I think Iancorn is going to be ending soon.  
Me: Iancorn will never stop! It can be called IanJessiCorn for now on.  
Joven: That has a ring to it.  
Ian, Jess, and Lasercorn: *hug* IANJESSICORN!  
Me: *laugh*

*Mari vs Sohinki*  
Me: Go Matt! I mean Sohinki!  
Sohinki: *laughs*  
Jessica: Mari, win for your honor!  
Me: *laugh*

Sohinki won because of his skills.

Me: Wow. You're as awesome as me!  
Sohinki: *smile* Thanks.

*Sohinki vs Joven*  
Blake and Jess had went against eachother and Blake won. I had gone against Mari and I had won. As Sohinki and Joven fought, I thought about some more stuff to add to the losers punishment. Sohinki won.

Anthony: Luna and Sohinki are tied for first!  
Me: I got it!

*Joven Vs Anthony*  
Me: So since me and Sohinki are both first, Sohinki can hit the loser with a pillow as the loser goes against me in a team battle while they are wearing Uriko's outfit.  
Sohinki: That sounds awesome. The loser will be either Joven or Anthony.

Joven ended up winning.

Anthony: No!  
Me: Outfit of shame goes to Anthony!  
Mari: This is going to be hilarious!  
Jess: You bet.

*Punishment Time*

Anthony was wearing Uriko's outfit. Sohinki had a large pillow and I had the team battle game ready.

Me: So I picked our three characters and they are all the same.  
Anthony: We can play as the same person.  
Me: Yes just wear the opposite outfit.  
Ian: Start the punishment.

Anthony and I started fighting while Sohinki hits Anthony with the pillow.

Anthony: Ow! I can't win with you hitting me!  
Me: Be a man!  
Anthony: How can I when I'm dressed as a woman!?  
Mari: You look slightly attractive in that outfit.  
Anthony: Liar!  
Me: Yeah *playing as Gado* She's lion to you.  
Sohinki: Oh! *high fives me*  
Ian: You two are perfect for each other.  
Mari: Kiss! Kiss!  
Me: Gross! Gross!  
Sohinki: We're only friends.

The punishment continued and I won the team battle bitches!

Me: I hope you enjoyed this weeks Game bang!  
Jess: We'll be back soon.  
Blake: Later. *gone*  
Everyone: See you next time on Game Bang!

Anthony stepped the camera and went to edit it…and to change.

Jessica: Best Game bang ever!  
Sohinki: We need you guys in more videos with us.  
Lasercorn: Maybe you can be in Backseat Gaming with us.  
Jess: Sure.  
Me: But I'm picking the game…if that's fine with you guys.  
Sohinki: Yeah.  
Me: It's one of your reviews.  
Mari: Let me guess: The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct.  
Sohinki: Um…alright.  
Me: We don't have to play it if you don't want to.  
Sohinki: It's fine. I'll play anything if it means hanging out with you…and Jessica.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He drives me crazy!


	14. Chapter 10: (Early) Backseat Gaming

Backseat Gaming

Despite it being a Friday, we were going to go ahead and make the backseat gaming video so it can already be done just incase something comes up Tuesday or whatever day it is when they do backseat gaming. We went into that room they are always in when they make those videos.

Sohinki: So, do you know how backseat gaming goes?  
Me: One person tells the person playing what to do until they yell switch.  
Lasercorn: Yeah, that's pretty much it.  
Jessica: I'm only going to watch. I've played this game before and I really suck at it.  
Me: She ain't lying. She kept dying over and over. Even on the easy areas.  
Sohinki: So then just the three of us are playing?  
Me: Yes. You're going first Matt.  
Sohinki: Great. I'm going to have three people yelling random shit in my ear. Can't wait.  
Me: *giggles a little* Pretty much. XD

We started the camera.

Sohinki: Hello guys. Welcome to backseat gaming. Lasercorn, LunaTheAwesome Jordan, and Jessica are here.  
Jessica: You say Luna's channels name but not mine?  
Lasercorn: This is JessicaTheWeirdChick. She's my sexy fan girl. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE! *puts arm around Jessica*  
Jessica: *blush*

Something tells me he wasn't joking around.

[so obviously Lasercorn/David doesn't have a fiancée in this story. I bet his fiancée is pretty though. XD]

Me: Jessicorn and Sohina or Luhinki, whichever, are going to play-  
Sohinki: The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct.  
Me: I somehow convinced them to play it.  
Lasercorn: You didn't convince us. We just agreed so we wouldn't start arguing.  
Me: Let's start playing.

Sohinki started the game. He skipped the cut scene.

Me: So you're playing as Daryl and Merle's dad.  
Sohinki: Alright.

He started to do what the game wanted him to.

Lasercorn: Now waste you're ammo.  
Sohinki: But the zombies will kill me.  
Lasercorn: Do as I say.  
Sohinki: *wastes ammo* There.  
Me: Now go find the deer.  
Sohinki: I was going to do that in the first place.  
Me: I know.

Sohinki sees the deer.

Lasercorn: Shot it.  
Sohinki: I can't. You made me waste my ammo.  
Lasercorn: Oh yeah.  
Sohinki: *hears gunshot* The zombies are attacking now.  
Me: Go back to where the dude was.

As Sohinki went back, we heard the dude who's name I forgot start yelling and shooting. Sohinki reaches him.

Me: He's dead.  
Jessica: Knife!  
Sohinki: *gets knife out* *starts knifing zombies* *dies* Now I am dead.  
Jessica: You're suppose to die…right?  
Me: Yepperz!

The cut scene took forever but soon it finished.

Sohinki: I'm gonna switch with Luna since I want to see how good she is at this game.  
Me: YES!

A few moments into the game, I was killing zombies like a boss bitches xD

Sohinki: You're on a roll Luna.  
Lasercorn: Stop showing off!  
Me: Sorry, can't hear you over my awesomeness bitch!  
Sohinki: *laughs*  
Me: *grabbed by zombie* AH SHIT! Get off me! *kills zombie* Fuck you too, ya dumbass walker!  
Lasercorn: Go get the gas cans.  
Me: I know what to do brah!

I collected the gas cans and Daryl's uncle started honking the horn.

Sohinki: Run to the car!  
Me: K!  
Lasercorn: That's a lot of zombies.  
Jessica: It's only 5 to 8 zombies.  
Me: Um…*picks up glass bottles* Glass bottle, I choose you! *throws bottle and walkers go to where it landed*  
Lasercorn and Sohinki: *laughing*  
Jessica: You stole that line from Pokémon.  
Me: Sorry Pokémon.  
Jessica: You should run.  
Me: Oh yeah!

I ran to the car and finished the level.

Me: easiest level ever. Yet Jess dies on it a lot.  
Sohinki: Maybe you should keep playing the whole time.  
Me: Maybe I will.

After about 2 minutes, I started the next area/level.

Jessica: You need to go to the gas station-  
Me: Luckys.  
Jessica: Yeah. So follow the compass.  
Me: I don't wanna. I'm scared of the walkers.  
Jessica: You are the worst liar ever.  
Me: Yes I am. *compass changes* Grr! Why did it say to go this way where it is blocked and then change to where I am suppose to go? If we were doping and noping this game, I'd nope that.  
Jess, Sohinki, Lasercorn: *laugh*  
Me: *goes into the dark and turn flashlight on* *jumps* God that scared me.  
Sohinki: Be brave.  
Me: I'm trying to.

I made Daryl go to the other side of the room, picking up sports drinks along the way, and went out the door. A walker was eating. I killed it obviously.

Lasercorn: There is a guy on the roof. Talk to him.  
Me: Sure.

I talked to him then I went across the roof to the door that had a ladder that lead to the locked door I went by earlier. I got the lead pipe. I then noticed the dead body against the wall. It was never there when I played.

Me: I don't trust him.  
Jess: Okay Pewds *laugh*  
Me: I'm not trying to be funny. I seriously don't trust that guy.

I moved towards him and crouched. It started getting up and I bashed its head in.

Me: I knew it! Never trust sleeping walkers! You'll end up with one leg…like Hershel from the TV show. I can't do this anymore cause there is a jumpscare coming up and I don't want to hit someone with the controller so SWITCH!

Lasercorn was playing now.

Lasercorn: This game would be more fun if shooting the zombies in the balls was effective.  
Jessica: *laugh* I know right.  
Sohinki: Ladies and Gentlemen, Lasercorn has found his soul mate.  
Lasercorn: Yes! I'm not going to die alone!  
Jessica: *laughs*  
Me: So Lasercorn liking his fan girl…this slightly reminds me of Pewds and Marzia.

Lasercorn got grabbed by a zombie out of nowhere. I was expecting it but I still jumped in my seat. Jessica almost flipped her seat over XD. Lasercorn killed the walker.

Jessica: Oh my god! I'm not even playing but those damn jump scares are just too much for me.  
Lasercorn: *pats her shoulder* its okay. That actually scared me a bit too.  
Me: Hurry to the gas station.  
Lasercorn: Alright.

*Skip some time*

Lasercorn was at the trailers. He grabbed the keys and was immediately attacked by a bunch of zombies.

Me: Just run!  
Lasercorn: *dead* Too late. Switch!

Sohinki was playing again.

Me: You have to just take off running the way you came from.  
Sohinki: I trust you Luna.

Sohinki grabbed the keys and did what I told him. He got to the gas station.

Me: Pause. I have a feeling you will die.  
Sohinki: Then let's switch.

I was playing again.

Jessica: Have fun.

I turned the gas generators on and got the gas can filled up. I immediately took off running to a truck with a tank. I climbed the ladder.

Sohinki: That is a lot of zombies.  
Me: *makes Daryl dance sorta* You can't get me motherfuckerz!  
Sohinki, Lasercorn, Jessica: *laugh*  
Me: *falls off* Oh shit! Son of a barrel. *runs to car* RUN LIKE A BOSS DARYL! *finished level* Yes!  
Sohinki, Jess, Lasercorn: *still laughing*

I smiled.

Lasercorn: You're hilarious.  
Me: Thx brah.  
Sohinki: That's it for backseat gaming.  
Me: Like, Favorite, Subscribe, become a smosh gamer for life bitches! XD  
Sohinki: *smile* Luna and Jess will be back with us again soon hopefully.  
Me: You know it!  
Jess: I don't know.  
Lasercorn: Please?!  
Jess: …okay.  
Lasercorn: *hugs Jess* Yes!  
Me: Don't break her David.  
Lasercorn: Who is this David you speak of? *grinning* My names Lasercorn.  
Me: *laugh* Okie dokey then.

I turned off the camera.

Lasercorn: You guys are amazing.  
Me and Jess: Thx.  
Sohinki: Hey Luna, um…would you like to make a video…of just you and me playing sometime?  
Me: *grin* Yeah, I'd like that.  
Sohinki: *smile*

I'll consider that a date XD

Jess: We better go.  
Sohinki: Will you be back tomorrow?  
Me: We'll try.  
Lasercorn: Bye Jessica. Bye Lulu.  
Sohinki: Bye Luna. Bye Jess.  
Me: Bye lover boys.

Sohinki and Lasercorn blushed.

Jessica: *laughs* Bye Matt and David.

We left and went home.


	15. Chapter 11: Attack of the Back

Attack of the Back

*The Next Day*

[Jessica's p.o.v.]

It's almost to in the afternoon. Luna isn't up yet. I was getting a bit worried.

Blake: I'm going to go see if she's okay.

Blake went into Luna's room. Five minutes later, he walked back out.

Blake: Her back is hurting. Call Ian and tell him we can't hang out with 'em today.  
Me: Okay.

He went back into Luna's room. Poor Lulu. I dialed Ian's number.

Ian: Hello?  
Me: Hey Ian. We can't hang out with you and the gang today.  
Ian: Oh, alright. It everything alright?  
Me: I'm not exactly sure.  
Ian: *worried* What's wrong?  
Me: Well Lulu-

He hung up. Um, what the hell?! Why'd he hang up!

*15 minutes later*  
There was a knock on the door. I went and opened it. The whole SmoshGames crew literally ran me over.

Mari: Ian told us something was wrong-  
Anthony: With Luna-  
Joven: So we came here-  
Lasercorn: As fast as we could-  
Ian and Sohinki: Where is she/What's wrong with her?  
Me: Wow. You hardly know us but you're all really worried about her. That's sweet. She's in her room. She's…having some terrible back pains again. First time in three months.  
Anthony: She has back problems?  
Me: Ever since she was in that car crash with Blake and their parents, yeah.  
Ian: Where's her room at again?  
Me: *points*

Everyone but Lasercorn went in there.

Me: You're not going to see Luna?  
Lasercorn: I might cry if I see how much pain she is in. I'll go in there later.  
Me: *grin* I'd cry too.

[Ian's p.o.v]  
When we went into her room, she was laying on her stomach. Her face was facing the opposite way from where we were. We all went to the other side of the bed and we were practically on top of each other.

Luna: …hey…  
Me: You okay?  
Luna: …yea…you all came…  
Sohinki: Of course. You're our friend. We were worried.  
Joven: Some more than others.  
Sohinki: *glares at Joven*  
Luna: *weak smile*  
Blake: *sitting in a chair* this is the first time in three months since this last happened.  
Luna: A new record huh?  
Blake: *weak smile*  
Anthony: …How bad does it hurt? From a scale of 1-10  
Luna: A hundred and one *weak smile* I'd say about…9  
Mari: Even while this is happening, you still can joke around huh?  
Luna: Not even back pains can stop my awesomeness.

We all laughed weakly. There was lots of pain in her voice but lots of happiness on her face. She must be trying to hide her pain.

Luna; Joven, are you crying?  
Joven: *holding glasses and wiping his face* Sorry. Seeing you like this is just…a little too much for me.  
Sohinki: We're going to stay here. Our fans will understand.  
Luna: You're all staying? All day?  
Me: All day.  
Luna: Cool…if you die of boredom, blame Blake.  
All[SmoshGames Crew]: *laugh*  
Blake: What?  
Luna: Ian, could you get something outta the closet for me brah?  
Me: Sure.

I went over to the closet, opened it, and screamed my head off. Mari and Joven did too, since they were surprised by my manly scream.

Mari: What?!  
Me: She has that stupid monster from Amnesia in her closet.  
Luna: *weak laugh* Gotcha again.  
Anthony: Did you really need something from the closet?  
Luna: Yeah. He's on the floor.  
Sohinki: He?

I spotted a Pikachu doll and picked it up.

Me: You like Pikachu?  
Luna: Yeah. He's awesome.  
Sohinki: He's one of my favorites.  
Luna: Cool…can I have him now Ian?

I handed her Pikachu. She carefully put her arm around it, trying not to cause more pain to herself.

Luna: Thx.  
Me: You should probably just rest today.  
Anthony: We'll still be here when you wake up.  
Me: Well we'll still be in the house.  
Luna: *weak smile*

Luna went to sleep.

Mari: Poor Luna. I wish we could do something for her.  
Blake: Me too. Medication doesn't help her with the pain at all. It only just reduces her chances of getting back pains over the days.

Sohinki and I stayed in the room with Luna all day. We didn't want to leave her. The others went back and forth with doing whatever and coming to check on Luna.

[Jessica's p.o.v.]

I was laughing at Lasercorn. He was extremely funny.

Me: So is that really how you became Lasercorn?  
Lasercorn: Yeah, Joven saw my unicorn tattoo and asked if he could call me Lasercorn and the rest is history.  
Me: *smile* only a true man would get a tattoo of a unicorn on his back.  
Lasercorn: *smiles*  
Me: You know how we both wanted a game where we could shoot someone in the balls and it would be effective?  
Lasercorn: Yeah.  
Me: We should play Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies one day. For fun with no cameras. Maybe Sohinki and Luna can play with us too.  
Lasercorn: Yeah.  
Me: Sweet.  
Lasercorn: Jessica, you know how I play around like with the fan girl thing yesterday.  
Me: Yep.  
Lasercorn: Well I was only half playing around yesterday. The other half of me was actually being serious.  
Me: Oh so I'm yours and no one else's then?  
Lasercorn: Yep.  
Me: *laugh* Sweet. Then your mine and no one else's….except for Ian of course. You're also his.  
Lasercorn: *chuckles*  
Me: IanJessiCorn forever! XP  
Lasercorn: *grin* IanJessiCorn when Ian's around, Jessicorn when it's just us.  
Me: Tomorrow its gonna be Jessicorn and Sohina or Luhinki.  
Lasercorn: They really need to choose which is better.  
Me: Maybe they'll let the fans pick. Did you go see Luna yet?  
Lasercorn: Yeah, earlier. It's sad to see her like that. Sohinki was kinda crying a bit when I went in there.  
Me: If a man cries, it means he cares and has feelings.  
Lasercorn: Or that they are little cry babies.

I busted out laughing. He laughed with me. I think I am in love with David. XD He's mine bitches! XP


	16. Chapter 12: CALL OF DUTY TIME XD

CALL OF DUTY TIME!

*Next Day*

[Luna's P.O.V.]

I groaned as I got up. I saw Matt and Ian sleeping in chairs. What happened yesterday rushed into my brain. I was having horrible back pains and the whole SmoshGames crew came to stay. They were all worried. Apparently some more than others XD. I throw Pikachu at Matt.

Sohinki: *waking up* Hmm? *looks at me* Are you feeling better?  
Me: Yeah.  
Sohinki: That's good.  
Me: IAN! GET UP YA LAZY DUMBASS! BEFORE I THROW STEPHANO AT YOU!  
Ian: *falls out of chair*  
Sohinki: You have a Stephano statue?  
Me: Yeah, two. One for me and one for Pewds whenever I met him. I'd mail it to him but I'm too scared to because it could get lost in the mail.

[I actually wish I had a real Stephano statue]

Ian: Well, we'll just have to help you out with that then. *stands up* my ass hurts.  
Me: I don't care. It was nice of you both to stay here with me all day.  
Ian: It's what family does.  
Sohinki: We'd do anything for you.

I kissed Matt's cheek. He blushed a bit. So cute~

Ian: Hey!  
Me: Heyyy.  
Sohinki: *laughs* She likes me better.  
Ian: *pouts* But I'm her cousin. She should like me better.

I laughed and hugged Ian.

Ian: Alright, now let's tell the others your better.

We walked out of the room.

[Jessica's P.O.V.]

I was looking for Call of Duty Black Ops in the game room. David was helping.

Lasercorn: You have so many games.  
Me: Luna has so many games. She collected all of them over the years. I'm glad she did because these games are awesome.  
Lasercorn: *grin* you are a true gamer.  
Me: Don't forget about Blake and Luna.  
Lasercorn: I hope she's feeling better.  
Me: She'll be okay. Nothing can stop Luna but Luna.  
Lasercorn: *continues looking for the game*  
Me: Where the hell is the game?!  
Lasercorn: *laugh*

Luna and Matt walked in.

Luna: What are you doin'?  
Lasercorn: *turns* Lulu! *hugs Luna* You're okay!  
Me: Told you so. I'm glad your better Luna. How did everyone else react?  
Luna: Joven jumped around and hugged me. Then Anthony and Mari jumped onto me after Joven got off me. Ian and Matt had to get 'em off me. *grin*  
Me: They love you Luna. They can't help almost killing you with their hugs.  
Luna: *laughs*  
Lasercorn: We need your help Lulu.  
Luna: What is it?  
Me: I can't find Call of Duty Black Ops anywhere!  
Luna: It's on the fourth shelf.  
Me: It is?! *looks* It is. What the hell?! We've been looking for it for half a hour.  
Luna: *laugh* I placed all the games with the same series. So all the Call of Duty games are together.  
Lasercorn: Since I have a strong feeling Luna is a Call of Duty expert, we will most likely play the zombie mode.  
Luna: I got to level 21 on my own. With Jessica, we got to level…6.  
Sohinki: We'll get to at least level 10.

Luna set up everything. I don't even know how she set it up where all four of us could play.

*Round 1*

We all got the awesome guns and went to each barrier. None of the zombies went to where I was.

Me: What the hell?!  
Lasercorn: The zombies are scared of you.  
Me: I doubt it. They just want to mess with me.

***Skip to Round 5***

Me: um…what's with the weird noise?  
Game: Fetch me their souls!  
Luna: Hellhounds!  
Me: What?!  
Luna: Just run Jessica.  
Me: Um…too late for that. I'm down.  
Luna: Well next time just move your character around in circles while shooting. It's the easiest way to kill them…well at least it is to me.  
Sohinki: We'll help you up…eventually.  
Me: Bull. You're going to let me die.  
Luna: You'll respawn at the end of the round if you die so you ain't gonna be gone that long.  
Lasercorn: *kills the last hellhound*  
Me: I'm going into the light!  
Lasercorn: I'm coming. *near me* *runs and lands on his stomach on the ground and slids a bit towards me* Nailed it!  
Me: *laugh* Just help me up before I die.  
Lasercorn: *helps my character up* I always have to save you.  
Me: My hero~ *kisses Lasercorn's cheek*  
Lasercorn: *grins* I should save you more often.  
Me: Why didn't anyone warn me about the hellhounds?  
Luna: I forgot you never saw them before. It's different each time.  
Me: Next round is starting. God help me.

Luna started running away.

Sohinki: Stop running away!  
Luna: I'm not running away! I just want a larger room to be in! I found a switch!

The lights came on.

Lasercorn: let there be light!

*Skip to Round 13*

Luna: There's so many! *running*  
Me: The gassy zombies are back!  
Sohinki: Don't you mean crawlers?  
Me: The gassy crawler then!  
Luna: *laugh*

I was the first one to get knocked down.

Me: um, help?  
Lasercorn: I'll save you. *starts helping my character and gets knocked down too* Nevermind. Someone save us!  
Me: *moves character* Hey look. We're scissoring.  
Lasercorn: *laughs* Yes!  
Me: Someone help us!  
Luna: I'm too busy running.  
Sohinki: I'm too busy killing.  
Me: Fuck you guys too then.

David and I were out of the next round.

Lasercorn: Have fun surviving without us.

Matt and Luna had to go against the hellhounds without us and they got knocked down.

Luna: That was fun.  
Me: You got raped by a hellhound.  
Luna: Hahaha. So not funny.

The game laughed at us.

Luna: Fuck you too demon laughter.  
Sohinki: *laugh*  
Me: Well me and David are going to do some random shit. Bye

I dragged David out of the room.

Me: Sorry, I just wanted to get them alone XD  
Lasercorn: Ahh. Okay.  
Me: And I wanted you for myself.  
Lasercorn: yes!  
Me: *laughs*

We went into the living room and started watching a random movie that was on. It happened to be Jurassic Park. xD Love that movie!


	17. Chapter 13: Together At Last

Together At Last

[Luna's P.O.V.]

Jess and David left me and Matt alone. It was kinda awkward but eventually we started chatting.

Sohinki: So…have you tried playing DOTA 2 yet?

Me: Not yet. I'll play it eventually though.

Sohinki: *nods*

Me: …its really had to believe that your single. You're super awesome, you play video games that are fucking awesome, you dance awesome-

Sohinki: *smile* You really think that?

Me: Yes. And there's you being a sore loser and being a bit of a brag when you win.

Sohinki: Oh…

Me: I'm exactly the same way.

Sohinki: Really?

Me: Yeah. Also those lame puns of yours are a turn on for me. *grin*

Sohinki: *smiles*

Me: You sure do smile a lot.

Sohinki: *blushes* Well I'm happy most of the time.

Me: Same.

Sohinki: So when are you going to make another video?

Me: Soon I guess.

Sohinki: You don't like making videos for your channel?

Me: I do. Jess is obsessed with getting a lot of subscribers but that doesn't matter to me. I'm just doing it for everyone's entertainment, not to become popular or famous. I pretty much have mix feelings about all that actually.

Sohinki: It's nice to know that your not making videos just to be better than everyone else. Like all of us famous youtubers.

Me: *grins and giggles a bit*

Sohinki: So…remember when I asked you about being in a video with me…

Me: Yepperz. Do you want to make one now? There's this thing called Akinator and I never played it. It's suppose to be some web genius that can guess who you are thinking of just by you answering questions.

Sohinki: Sounds interesting.

Me: Exactly why I want to play it. XD Lego to the computer lab then.

[Jessica's p.o.v.]

The movie me and David were watching ended.

Me: That was awesome.

Lasercorn: Jurassic Park is always awesome.

Me: True.

Lasercorn: You know, you're the most beautiful chick I've ever seen.

Me: Aww~

Lasercorn: And we both know that we have feelings for each other….so um…would you like to…be my girlfriend…and go out with me sometime?

Me: Yeah.

We smiled at each other and hugged.

[Luna's P.O.V.]

Matt and I walked into the computer lab. We sat down and I began to put Akinator up.

Sohinki: How many cameras do you have?  
Me: A lot. Cameras in here and both the game rooms. There's also one in the cosplay room for whenever I feel like showing people that room and also there's a camera in the Amnesia room.

Sohinki: I haven't seen your amnesia room yet. I didn't even know you had one.

Me: The door is hidden behind the bookcase.

Sohinki: I always wanted something like that in my house.

Me: *smile* I'm living your dream XD

Sohinki: Exactly.

Me: Alright. The site is up and it looks really cool.

Sohinki: Let's get started.

I turned the camera on.

Me: Sup bitches! It's LunaTheAwesome Jordan! And here with me is Sohinki from SmoshGames.

Sohinki: Hey guys.

Me: So we are going to be, well I guess you can say we'll be playing a game called Akinator. It's a game where you answer questions and the guy, Akinator apparently, always guesses right so lets do this shit!

Sohinki: So who shall we think of first?

Me: Well, I am gonna fan girl for a moment and say you.

Sohinki: Alright. Sounds like fun.

Me: Our nickname shall be…Luhinki.

Sohinki: I have to admit, Sohina and Luhinki were both good names. But Luhinki actually sounds a bit better though.

Me: Here that bitches, we are officially going to be called Luhinki…unless you guys want us to be called Sohina.

Sohinki: And our age should be…um…

Me: 22…I guess.

Sohinki: First question…Is your character's gender female?

Me: *laugh*

Sohinki: Last time I checked, I was a male.

Me: Yes…is your character in a relationship? Nope but eventually he might be in one…when he finds the girl of his dreams.

Sohinki: *grin* Next question…Has your character ever existed? Yes I exist.

Me: Does you character come from the internet? Yep.

Sohinki: Is your character American? Yes.

Me: Is your character linked with video games? Yepperz…is your character linked to the call of duty franchise? …I have no idea.

Sohinki: Yes.

Me: So glad you're here Matt….has your character reached 1 million subscribers on youtube?

Sohinki: Well…our channel has gotten over a million subscribers so yes.

Me: Does your character have tentacles? *bursts out laughing* No he doesn't.

Sohinki: Who the hell on YouTube has tentacles?!

Me: *still laughing* Is your character linked to Tobuscus? I don't think so…has your character ever played with smosh? Well…you're apart of smoshgames so..

Sohinki: Click yes.

Me: Okay…Does you character's hair cover the side of their face? I think he's thinking of Anthony. I'm not sure though but I know that's a no for you.

Sohinki: Does your character were glasses? This guys thinks I'm Jovenshire.

Me: *laughs* Does your character have over 10,000,000 million subscribers on youtube? He isn't pewds so no.

Sohinki: is your character in association with smosh? This asshole is messing with us. He knows but his acting like he doesn't.

Me: *laughs*

Sohinki: Does your character have long flowing hair? *laugh* That just made me imagine myself with long hair.

Me: *laughing continues*

Sohinki: You have such an adorable laugh.

Me: *smile* Thanks…is your character associated with corn?

Sohinki: I thought it said porn for a second there.

Me: *laughs* He isn't associated with corn OR porn Akinator.

Sohinki: He thinks that we're thinking of…

Matt's picture showed up.

Me: He got it right!

Sohinki: I told you he knew. He was just fucking with us.

Me: One more and then I'm done. I'm not going to say it out loud this time…is your character female? Yes…does your character come from the internet? Yes…is your character from youtube? Yes…

Sohinki: He already knows who you are thinking about apparently.

Me: Does your character live in America? Yes. Is your character blonde? Um…I don't remember so I pick I don't know…is your character black? No she is not.

Sohinki: Who are you thinking about?

Me: I'll tell you when I am done…if he doesn't guess right…is your character linked to the beauty business? I don't know…Does your character have a cat? Yes, she does…Is your character engaged with someone from smosh? DAMMIT!

Sohinki: *laughs* He knew again.

Me: Yep. Kalel Cullen/Wonderland Wardrobe. She is so pretty. Anthony is one lucky guy…but if he breaks her heart, I am going to kill him but I am pretty sure he'll never do that. Ever.

Sohinki: Well that was fun.

Me: Yep. Super fun. Comment, Subscribe, and stuff. See ya later bitches.

Sohinki: Bye.

I turned off the camera.

Me: That was pretty good. I'll post it later.

Sohinki: *nod*

Me: Why you quiet all of a sudden?

Sohinki: Well…I was wondering if maybe…you would like…go out with me and be my girlfriend?

A smile slowly appeared on my face.

Me: Sure Matt. I'll be your girlfriend.

Sohinki: *smiles*

Me: I wonder how many of your fan girls are going to kill me when they find out.

Sohinki: Hopefully none because your too beautiful and awesome to hate.

Me: Aww~ *kisses Matt's cheek*

This has to be the best day of my life!


	18. Chapter 14: The Car Crash

The Car Crash

[Note: TaylorAnnHecox has become a character of this story.]

*Two Days Later*

I walked out of my room. Blake and Jessica were chilling, eating some popcorn while watching a movie.

Me: Whatcha watching?

Jessica: A movie.

Me: Called?

Blake: Shawn of the Dead

Me: And you didn't tell me?! I love that movie!

Jessica: Sorry. The movie is almost over.

Me: *sarcastically* you're such a good friend.

Jessica: *grin* you know it XD

Blake: So I'm going to go hang out with my buddies. You guys want a ride to the Smosh headquarters?

Jessica: That would be great.

We left the house.

*In the Car*

Jessica was in the drivers seat. Luna was in the back and Blake was sitting beside Jessica.

Blake: So why can't I drive?

Me: Because your driving scares us.

Jessica: Yeah. You're driving can get one of us killed which is why I am driving.

I started texting Matt on my phone. So far, we have been dating for two whole days xD As I finished texting Matt, I caught a glimpse of a car speeding right to where we were heading.

Me: Jessica! Stop the car!

Jessica: *sees car* Holy shit!

The speeding car hit ours. We flipped several times before landing upside down. I could already feel that my wrist and leg were broken just by all the pain I was feeling in them. I unbuckled my seatbelt and landed on my ass, cause I was upside down and I was trying to avoid landing on my head. I looked at Blake and Jessica. Blake was literally on top of Jessica. They were still in their seatbelts but he was still on top of her like he was…**protecting her.**

Me: Blake! Jessica!

Jessica: *groan* I'm okay.

Me: Blake. Are you okay?

There wasn't an answer.

Jessica: Blake? *moves Blake some*

Blake: …hmm?...

Jessica: Are you alright?

Blake: …Just help me out of this seatbelt someone.

I got them both out of their seatbelts. We crawled out of the car. Blake held his side and landed on his back….that's when I realized something: He wasn't okay.

Me: Blake…move your hand.

Blake: Luna…

Me: MOVE YOUR HAND!

Blake moved his hand. A large piece of glass was stuck in his side…and then I also noticed the one stuck near his neck…

Jessica: Blake…

Blake: *starting to black out*

Jessica: *hangs onto Blake* Stay with us Blake!

Me: Help will be here soon! I'm sure they will be!

Blake: Luna…I want you to know…that you were the most awesome twin sister a guy could have.

Me: *eyes tearing up* Blake…

Blake: Jessica…

Jessica: I'm here.

Blake: I want you to know…

Jessica: *tearing up* yeah?

Blake: That I still loved you, even after you left me. And I always will love you. No matter what.

Jessica: *crying* Don't do this to us Blake.

Me: Please don't go. *sobbing* We love you Blake.

Blake: I love you too Lulu… *closing eyes*

Jessica: No Blake! Stay awake!

Me: We can save you!

Blake: …Don't cry….everything will….be okay….tell Lasercorn that he better…take good care of Jessica….

Me and Jessica: BLAKE!

He closed his eyes. Jessica and I sat there crying. He was gone. Our Blake, BlakeTheInsanelyCrazyMotherfucker, was gone. Soon help arrived…but they were too late to save Blake…

*At the Hospital*

Jessica and I were in our hospital rooms, crying our eyes out.

Jessica: I can't believe he's gone…I can't believe he still loved me…after what I did, he still loved me…

Me: This has to be the most horrible day of our lives…Our Blake is gone.

Jessica: We need to tell everyone…and I mean everyone…as in our subscribers…and our Smosh crew friends…and our family if they don't already know.

I nodded. I texted Aunt Christy and told her what happened. Then I called someone I hadn't talk to in ages. I called my older sister. My sister and I use to be very close but after our parents died, she left and we hadn't talked to each other since.

I might as well tell you some things about her. She is very pretty and she is 24. She is somewhat a popular youtuber with the vlogs that she does. I have seen a few of her vlogs to know that she missed me and…Blake. She had moved to New York when our parents died and has recently moved back here to California. She is really sweet and funny…at least that how she was before she left…I missed her…

I dialed my sister's number…

Harmony: *answers the phone* Hello…? Who is this?

Me: Hey Harmony…it's Luna.

Harmony: L-Luna? Oh my gosh! I haven't talked to you in forever! How are you and Blake?

Me: …That's why I called you…we were in a car crash…

Harmony: Oh my god! *gasps* Are you two okay?

Me: Well me and Jessica are fine…but… *crying again* Blake's gone Harmony. He didn't make it…

Harmony: *silent* …H-h-he's dead…?

Me: …yeah…he's dead…

Harmony: *starts tearing up*

Me: …C-Could you, um, come to the hospital…?

Harmony: S-sure…

Me: See you when you get here…we're in *insert room number and hospital name here*

Harmony: Alright, I'll be there soon…

Me; See you soon…bye *hangs up the phone*

I texted Ian.

_Hey Ian…could you tell the guys that me and Jessica want to be alone for a few days…?  
What happened? Are you okay?!_

_We were in a car crash…Blake's dead, Ian…Me and Jessica would like to be alone for a few days. We need some time to do some things…_

_I understand __ See you in a few days then cuz. I got to go. I'm about to start crying and I don't want the guys to see…_

Jessica: *wiping tears* so no smosh for a few days?

Me: Yeah...Ian said he was about to cry...i'm sure he already told the others

Jessica: Most likely Mari is also crying...the others probably not or at least they are probably trying hard not to...

Me: ...yeah...

Jessica: So Harmony is coming...?

Me: Yep...

Jessica: I've never met her before but you use to always say the nicest things about her before your parent died.

Me: I know...I wonder when she'll get here...

Harmony walked right into the room.

Harmony: *knocks on the door* *walks in* Luna...Where's Blake...?

Jessica: he's in the...morge...

Me: *bursts out crying* Harmony! I can't believe he is really gone...

Harmony: Oh...and, I can't believe it either... *hugs Luna*

Me: *hugging Harmony and crying* I can't believe this is happening...

Harmony: *stops hugging Luna* I think I should make a vlog telling my subscribers what happened... *wipes tear away on face*

Jessica: ...and maybe we should also make it for my subscribers...and Luna's...and um Blake's...

Me: Yeah...they deserve to know because most likely none of them know what has happened...

Harmony: Y-yeah...

Jessica: *wiping more tears* Let's do this...

Harmony: *takes out camera* *presses record* Hey, what's up you guys? If you're wondering who is with me, it's my younger sister and her friend. We're also in the hospital... Because, my brother Luna, and there friend got into a car crash... *sighs*

Me: Yeah...that's right...LunaTheAwesome Jordan isn't so awesome right now. Please pause and take five seconds to cheer that us sisters were finally reunited after so long.

Jessica: And...now is for the horrible news...

Harmony: Blake is dead... *silence*

Me: that's right...BlakeTheInsanelyCrazyMotherfucker has left us... *starts crying again*

Jessica: This is a sad day...to all of our subscribers, please give Blake a moment of silence wherever you are.

Harmony: He will be missed...

Me: *under a pillow crying*

Jessica: She doesn't like people seeing her cry...so we just wanted you guys to know that...Bye guys...

Harmony: *waves* *ends video*

Me: *crying in pillow* I want my brother back!

Jessica: *rubs Luna's back*

Harmony: *starts crying*

Me: *moves pillow and hugs Harmony* *cries with her*

Jessica: *wipes tears again*

Harmony: *hugs Luna back*

Me: ...Harmony...could you um...

Harmony: Hmm?

Me: Would you...would you like to stay with us...at our mansion...? I want to spend time with you again...like we use to do before mom and dad died...will you stay with us?

Harmony: Sure, sis...

Jessica: Aww~ sisterly love~

Harmony: *looks at Jessica* Hey, I didn't catch your name...

Jessica: I'm Jessica...I'm known as JessicaTheWeirdChick Williams on YouTube.

Harmony: Okay, cool...

Me: Yeah...we are somewhat becoming popular on YouTube...it's just taking a while.

Harmony: Awesome, it's cool you're actually popular.

Me: *grin* I watch your blogs. I saw all of them. my favorite were the ones where you mostly talked about how much you missed me...*slight frown* and blake.

Harmony: I wish Blake was here…

Me: Me too…

Jessica: From where he is now…I am sure he is smiling down at you two right now. *small smile*

Me: *slight grin* He probably is…

Harmony: Yeah…

Jessica: I am gonna go see when Luna can leave. *leaves the room*

I was soon able to leave the hospital. We are now on our way to Harmony's so that she can pack some of her stuff and come move in with us…I really wish Blake was still here…


	19. Chapter 15: I MISS YOU DX

I MISS YOU! DX

Jessica, Harmony, and I are currently on our way to the mansion.

Jessica: So I am guessing since you didn't know my name, you didn't know that we had a youtube channel.  
Harmony: Yeah, sorry.  
Me: Do you watch SmoshGames?  
Harmony: Yes but I haven't watched any of the newer videos yet starting from last week.

So she doesn't know then.

Harmony: So what kind of place do you two live in?  
Me: That is a surprise.  
Harmony: I really hope it is a good surprise.  
Jessica: Oh, it is.

Eventually we arrived at the mansion.

Harmony: What the firetruck?! This is your house?!  
Me: *laughing*  
Jessica: Yep and now it is also your house.  
Me: You are going to love it here.  
Harmony: No kidding. Wow! I love this house!  
Jessica: You haven't even seen the inside of it yet and you already love the house.  
Harmony: Well duh! It's not everyday a girl sees a mansion and actually gets to live in it! XD

We went inside. I showed her all of the rooms and she loved them all.

Me: Who's the most awesomeness little sister ever?  
Harmony: *laugh* You.  
Me: Hell yeah I am!  
Harmony: …So you all lived here? You, Jessica…and Blake?  
Me: *sigh* Yeah. I really wish he was still here…  
Harmony: *hugs me* He is in a better place. Now all we can do is just move on…very, very slowly.  
Me: *little laugh*  
Jessica: So um…you can stay in the guest room. We'll design it anyway you want it to look like.  
Harmony: Really?! Sweet! You guys are awesome!  
Me: *smiles*  
Jessica: You go unpack.

Harmony walked into one of the guest rooms.

Jessica: Luna…could we make a little video…for Blake?  
Me: …Yeah. Let's make a little video for him.

We went into my room. I pulled out my phone and started recording.

Me: Hey guys. So…if you don't already know…my twin brother Blake has sadly passed away… *starts getting teary eyed* And we decided to make this little video for him.  
Jessica: We are gonna sing two songs, one from each of us. I'm gonna start first.

Jessica took a deep breath.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Me: Beautiful.  
Jessica: Blake…You are in a better place now…and I want you to know that I miss you with all my heart. *starts crying* Sorry. I'm gonna be crying all of my tears today.  
Me: *hugs Jessica*

I was about to cry myself.

Jessica: And now Luna is going to sing you a song Blake.  
Me: I am gonna sing your favorite song by Michael Jackson…and it happens to fit with this sad situation.

I got ready.

Like A Comet  
Blazing 'Cross The Evening Sky  
Gone Too Soon

Like A Rainbow  
Fading In The Twinkling Of An Eye  
Gone Too Soon

Shiny And Sparkly  
And Splendidly Bright  
Here One Day  
Gone One Night  
Like The Loss Of Sunlight  
On A Cloudy Afternoon  
Gone Too Soon

Like A Castle  
Built Upon A Sandy Beach  
Gone Too Soon

Like A Perfect Flower  
That Is Just Beyond Your Reach  
Gone Too Soon

Born To Amuse, To Inspire, To Delight  
Here One Day  
Gone One Night

Like A Sunset  
Dying With The Rising Of The Moon  
Gone Too Soon

Gone Too Soon

Me: I miss you so much Blake. You're with our parents now. I am also going to say something that I probably have or haven't ever said to you before: You are and always will be the greatest brother anyone could have asked for. You were the most amazing person ever. I miss you…so fucking much. I love you bro. We will see each other again someday.

I busted out crying and I hid my face from my phone.

Jessica: For Blake, we aren't going to be making any videos for two days. We need…some time to ourselves so we are not going to be hanging out with our smosh friends.  
Me: *face in pillow* Bye guys.  
Jessica: See you later.

She stopped the recording for me and she also posted it for me.

There is no way no one will forget today. The day that Blake died. I will never forget you Blake. No one will. You will always be in our hearts…forever.


	20. Chapter 16:Closer Than Ever

Closer Than Ever

*Two Days Later*

Two days have passed since Blake's death. Harmony, Jessica, and I haven't been on YouTube yet. I wonder how many comments were left on our video "R.I.P Blake Jordan".

I went into the computer lab and logged on. I went to our video. Over 5,000 comments. Also for the first time, there weren't any haters. Just lovers. I started reading some of the comments.

"I can't believe he is gone. R.i.p. blake. You will be missed by everyone."  
"Beautiful singing. Rest in Peace Blake."  
"You have no idea how hard I am crying right now. Goodbye Blake. Now your in heaven, entertaining god."

Everyone misses Blake just as much as Jessica, Harmony, and I. They are all so sweet XD. Some of his fans even made little videos for him with me and Jessica's singing going along with the pictures of Blake and us. I started to cry a little.

Harmony: *walks in* What's wrong Luna?  
Me: For once, there are no haters. They all miss Blake. Look at this comment that just popped up.

"Even though I didn't like Blake at all, it is still sad that he is no longer with us. R.i.p."

Harmony: Wow, even people who hated him are being nice.

[I really wish people we actually like this.]

Me: So Harmony, you're a big fan of Smosh right?  
Harmony: Yeah.  
Me: That's cool. So are me and Jessica…hey, you want to hang out with Jessica and me? We're going to go hang out with our friends.  
Harmony: Sure. I'd love to meet your friends. I just hope they like me.  
Me: I'm sure they will love you. XD You're fucking awesome.  
Harmony: *smile* Thanks little sis.

I wonder how much she is going to fan girl when she meets Smosh. xD I can't fucking wait. XD

We walked into the living room bitches! Jessica was sitting down, watching t.v.

Jessica: I am sooo bored.  
Me: *laughs* Come on then. We're going to go see our friends.  
Jessica: *smiles really big* So… Harmony is coming too right?  
Harmony: Yep.  
Jessica: Wonderful.  
Harmony: I have a feeling you two are up to something.  
Me: We aren't hiding anything. We just want you to meet our awesome friends.  
Jessica: They are gonna love you.  
Me: And you certainly will love them.  
Harmony: *nods* Okay. Can't wait to meet your friends.

We walked out of the house. I locked the door and I started driving us to the Smosh Headquarters.  
Jessica: Hey Harmony. You know Smosh's headquarters is around here right?  
Harmony: Yeah. I haven't met them before though. I'd fan girl too much and I'd probably be too shy to say anything.

Interesting. She still doesn't suspect a thing even though we are stupidly making it completely obvious. Thank god. I started to text Ian.

Long time no talk.  
Hey Luna. XD Glad you seem happier.  
I am. A lot of fans miss Blake.  
I bet.  
So we are almost at the headquarter. I will assume you guys are all there.  
Yep.  
We're bringing my older sister with us.  
Wow I am a horrible cousin. I didn't know you had a older sister.  
That's because she was always hanging out with her friends. She doesn't know that you are our cousin.  
Is she a Smosh fan?  
Yes so prepare yourself for some fangirling XD  
Okay. I'll tell the others.

We arrived at the Smosh Headquarters.

Jessica: We are here.  
Harmony: *shocked* Wow…  
Jessica: Come on Harmony.  
Me: *runs inside*  
Harmony: This place is awesome…

I saw the gang.

Me: WHAT UP BITCHES?! *walks up to them*  
Smosh Gang: *laugh* Hey Luna.  
Jessica: *smile* Hey guys.  
Harmony: Hello, everyone! *waves* I'm Harmony…  
Ian: So this is Harmony. It's nice to finally meet you.  
Mari: YES! Another girl to hang out with!  
Anthony: Nice to meet you.  
Joven: You're pretty.  
Sohinki: Hey.  
Lasercorn: Hi there! I'm Lasercorn!  
Harmony: *blushes at Joven's comment* *smiles* It's nice to meet you all!  
Ian: I was expecting you to be fan girling like Luna said you would be.  
Me: I meant to put that she might fan girl.  
Harmony: Well… I kinda controlled my feels *smiles*  
Jessica: Awesome. So then you wont freak out about Ian being your cousin.  
Harmony: …HE'S MY COUSIN?  
Jessica: I was wrong.  
Me: Yep. He is our awesome cousin.  
Ian: *smiles*  
Harmony: Well, he is awesome… *smiles*  
Ian: I like this chick already.  
Joven: Man, you're pretty.  
Lasercorn: Don't freak her out Joven!  
Me: Yeah! *grins*  
Harmony: *blushes*  
Joven: I can't help it that I think she's pretty.  
Lasercorn: You thought Luna and Jessica were pretty.  
Joven: Yeah but I wasn't expecting her to be as pretty as them.  
Anthony: I sense another new pairing coming along.  
Me: *laughs*  
Harmony: *blushes* *smiles* Joven is pretty cute… *blushes even more*  
Mari: Oh now we do have a new pairing.  
Sohinki: Well Luna, got any pairing names?  
Me: Jovmony? *bursts out laughing* That kinda sounds weird.  
Harmony: *giggles* That does sound weird. *giggles again*  
Joven: *smiles* It's weird but I like the name.  
Me: *laughs* Of course you would.  
Sohinki: You're laugh is so adorable. *wraps arms around Luna's waist*  
Jessica: LUHINKI MOMENT! XD  
Harmony: *gasps* You're dating Sohinki...? You didnt tell meh!  
Me: Sorry.  
Ian: Wait, you guys are dating?!  
Sohinki: That's right. We didn't tell any of you guys yet.  
Me: We are officially Luhinki for now and forever.  
Lasercorn: I'm dating Jessica! *holds onto Jessica*  
Jessica: *laughs*  
Harmony: JESSICORN, AND LUHINKI!  
Lasercorn: I can't believe she just guessed our pairing name right!  
Ian: There is also IanJessiCorn.  
Harmony: You like her too, Ian..? Wat?  
Ian: What? NO! She's like a sister to me! We just added her name to IanCorn because of Lasercorn having a thing for her when they met…now I'm confused.  
Anthony: You're always confused.  
Harmony: Oh…kay…Anyways, all of you seem really cool.  
Lasercorn: You seem cool too.  
Joven: Totally cool. You seem way cooler than us. Way, way cooler. I should shut up now.  
Luna: *laughs*  
Harmony: *giggles*  
Luna: I sense that Joven and Harmony will be dating in about a week.  
Sohinki: Most likely.  
Joven: *blush* Shut up guys.

[I believe Joven has a girlfriend in real life but in this story, he doesn't. I have nothing against her.]

Harmony: *blushes*  
Me: So cute~  
Harmony: Oh hush.

I laughed. We hung out with the Smosh crew for the rest of the day xD and Joven & Harmony became good friends XD Actually, we all became close to each other.


	21. Chapter 17: Hanging With Ian & Anthony

Hanging with Ian and Anthony

*Several Days Later*

So I am just coming back from the eye doctor. Yeah, that's right. You see, for the past few days, my eyes have been hurting pretty badly when I was reading my favorite book: Remember Me by Christopher Pike. I found out why. I was straining my eyes too much. So now I have to wear glasses.

Jessica had my phone out.

Jessica: Hello everyone. JessicaTheWeridChick Williams here. So Luna and I just came back from the eye doctor. Luna's eyes have been hurting when she reads. Turns out she needed glasses. Keep her out!

She pointed my phone at me. I made a dorky face.

Me: Sup bitches! LunaTheAwesome Jordan has become a dork.  
Jessica: You always been a dork.  
Me: *fake gasp* How rude. *laugh a little* You are right though. I have always been a dork. I just look more like one now that I am wearing some awesome glasses. I'm only going to wear them when I am reading…or if a video game is super dark and I can hardly see anything. I think that may be the main reason why I need glasses now. I strained my eyes trying to see where to go in a game…like Slender.  
Jessica: *laughs*  
Me: Fuck Slender! I'm just kidding. That game is surprisingly awesome.  
Jessica: Did you fall and hit your head or something?!  
Me: *laughs* No I have not.  
Jessica: Anyways peoples. Luna is going to be hanging out with Anthony and Ian today.  
Me: That's right and later, we are going to be doing a GameTime With Smosh video, even though it probably isn't the day they usually do that. I can't keep up with the days.  
Jessica: So come back later to see Luna and Harmony be guest stars in a new GameTime with Smosh episode. xD  
Me: Jessica isn't going to be in it because she was to spend a day by herself. She wants some peace and quiet or something like that.  
Jessica: Can you blame me? All I ever hear is lots of screaming coming from the game room from Luna and Harmony playing horror games.  
Me: Sorry. We were trying to be brave for our fans.  
Jessica: Later guys.

Jessica handed me my phone.

Me: I'll be back soon bitches. I need to go change into some awesome clothes.

I stopped recording and went to change. I put on a Smosh hoodie over my Legend of Zelda shirt and I put on blue jeans. I started the recording again for a second.

Me: Like my outfit bitches?! *laughs* Might as well wear some Smosh stuff while I go to hang out with Ian and Anthony. XP

I stopped recording again. I heard a car horn go off. Anthony and Ian are here. We were going to go hang out by McDonalds. I went outside and got in the car with them. I started recording again.

Me: I am back bitches and here with me are Ian and Anthony, The coolest motherfuckers around.  
Ian: I have never fucked someone's mother. Anthony has though.  
Anthony: Yes and I regret ever doing that with Ian's mom.

I laughed.

Me: You guys are too funny.  
Anthony: You know it.  
Ian: That is one sexy outfit you have on.  
Me: *smile* Thanks. I try my best.  
Anthony: You truly are a Smosh fan.  
Me: Hell yeah. I'll always be a fan.  
Anthony: Luna, you know who Kalel is right?  
Me: Yes, she is your very pretty fiancée.  
Anthony: *smiles* Yeah. She happens to be a fan of yours.  
Me: Really?! No way! Am I being punk'd?!  
Anthony: *laugh* You're not being punk'd. She really does like your channel. She thinks your awesome and super funny.  
Me: Well I am super funny and awesome.  
Ian: Psst.  
Me: Ian, if you weren't my cousin, I'd kill you but since you're my cousin, I'll just hit you.

I hit him in the back of the head.

Ian: Ow! Help! I'm being abused by my cousin!  
Anthony: *laughs*  
Me: no one can help you, mostly because its just us three and Anthony has to drive.  
Anthony: That's right so suck it up and be a man Ian! Take her beating!  
Me: *laughs*

*Skip some time*

Ian: So we are here, eating inside the car.  
Me: That's right bitches.  
Anthony: Is that your catch phrase? You're always saying it.  
Me: I'd say it's a quote of mine XD but sure.  
Ian: So as we sit here eating, we are going to be thinking of what game we will be playing later for Gametime with Smosh.  
Me: Slender: The arrival  
Anthony: Why that game?  
Me: Because I am sure that everyone wants to see us shit our pants and scream our heads off XD  
Ian: Alright. I guess we will be playing slender: the arrival. I really hate scary games.  
Me: So do I but they are just so fun!  
Anthony: *laugh* How can you hate scary games and thing they are fun?  
Me: If you were super awesome, you'd say the same thing.  
Anthony: I guess I'm not super awesome then.  
Me: You're not. You have ninja awesomeness which is better.  
Anthony: YES!  
Ian: What about me?  
Me: You're…dope.  
Anthony: *laughs*  
Ian: Oh so I am just dope and he has super ninja awesomeness? *pouts* No fair.  
Me: Sorry cuz.  
Ian: I feel hated by my own cousin.  
Anthony: You aren't hated. She just likes me more bitch!  
Ian: You're so mean. *fake cry*  
Me: *fake sad* Aww~ I'm sorry Ian. You have ninja awesomeness too. More than Anthony.  
Anthony: Hey!  
Ian: *smiles* YES! *laughs*  
Me: *laughs and hugs Ian*  
Anthony: How cute. Cousin love.  
*Skip more time*

Me: We are on our way to my mansion peoples!  
Ian: I am so not ready to play Slender: The Arrival.  
Me: Same.  
Anthony: So guys, we'll see you later on Gametime with Smosh.  
Ian: Bye Luna's subscribers.  
Me: Bye bitches!

I stopped recording and posted the video.

Anthony: So your subscribers are called your bitches?  
Me: Just like Pewds followers are called his bros.  
Ian: I'm surprised no one get offended by that.  
Me: Oh they do. They happen to be the haters. The lovers are the ones that are happy to be apart of my bitch crew.  
Ian: Well our…smoshers are better than your bitch crew.  
Me: I am pretty sure they are, Ian.  
Anthony: Okay, you are officially my favorite smosher.  
Me: *laughs* Love you too Anthony. You're like a brother to me.  
Anthony: *grin*

We arrived at the Jordan Mansion. XD Almost time for Gametime with Smosh.


	22. Chapter 18:Let's Play A Horror Game

Let's Play A Horror Game

Ian, Anthony, and I walked into the house. Jessica was watching Here Comes Honey Boo Boo.

Ian: You watch that?  
Jessica: All the time. Honey boo boo's mom scares me though.  
Me: Who isn't scared of her.  
Anthony: *laughs*  
Ian: Can we watch that instead of playing Slender The Arrival?  
Me: No. Where's Harmony at, Jess?  
Jess: Chilling in her room.  
Me: 'Kay thanks.

I went into Harmony's room.

Me: YOLO!  
Harmony: *laughs* are you trying to be Pewdiepie?  
Me: Yes, yes I am.  
Harmony: So what up?  
Me: You, Me, Ian, and Anthony are going to be playing Slender: The Arrival for Gametime with Smosh.  
Harmony: I get to be in a video with Smosh?!  
Me: Calm your tits Harmony.  
Harmony: When are we recording?  
Me: Soon. So let's go get the game set up.

*Skip Some Time*  
I pressed record on the camera.

Ian: Hey guys and welcome to another Gametime with Smosh.  
Anthony: We are here in the Jordan Mansion with Harmony and LunaTheAwesome Jordan.  
Me: Sup bitches!  
Harmony: Hey everyone. I'm so excited.  
Me: So we are gonna be playing-  
Anthony and Ian: Slender: The Arrival.  
Harmony: It's supposed to be really scawy!  
Anthony: *laughs* Scawy?  
Ian: *laughing a bit* It's very scawy.  
Me: Very scawy indeed. *laughs*  
Harmony: *giggles* I meant for it to be funny, like...I dunno actually! XD Anyways, let's get started!  
Me: So who wants to start playing first?  
Anthony: Well you wanted to play it so you go first.  
Me: *sigh* Fuck!  
Ian: I say Harmony goes next, then Anthony, and then Luna again.  
Anthony: You have to play it too Ian!  
Ian: Fine. I'll go last.  
Harmony: Let's do this!

*Five Seconds Into The Game*  
Me: Okay so I shall play until I get too scared but i doubt i'll get really scared since it is only the beginning.  
Ian: Wait, I should be playing first then! I want to play the non scawy part!  
Anthony: *laughs* You have to play the scary part like all of us...minus Luna.  
Me: No I am gonna be the last, last person to play. 'Cause I want to see if we can get really far in this game.  
Ian: No one told me we had to beat half of this game!  
Me: You know now.  
Harmony: You...have to get like, 8 pages...Fawk.  
Me: Yeah BUT there is also extra shit that happens after. Which fucking sucks!  
Ian: It's getting dark really fast in this game.  
Me: Well duh. It's a game.  
Anthony: There's a house.  
Harmony: GET INTO IT! SLENDY CAN'T FIND US THEN! XD  
Ian: Yeah!

I walked into the house and shut the door.

Me: Okay so from watching Pewds, there's a flashlight in this room right here...i think...yep there it is.  
Harmony: Okay, then it should be easy to see in dark rooms…*whispers* That what she said.  
Me: *hears and starts laughing*  
Ian: What's so funny?  
Me: Oh nothin'. Just thinking about how funny it will be to see you get scared shitless.  
Ian: *pout*  
Anthony: Go upstairs.  
Harmony: There might be a room...*thinks* Wait there is a room, in the hall...but it needs a key, I think.  
Me: I forgot where the key was DX  
Harmony: ...uh, it might be-wait, it's in the uh...uh...I dunno. DX  
Me: Where's Pewds when you need him?! DX  
Ian: Just...look around...maybe its hiding somewhere.  
Harmony; Yeah, ian is right...It's probably hiding in the kitchen or somethin'  
Anthony: Iarmony thinks you should look around. *laughs*  
Me: *laughs* what the hell kind of pairing name is that?! and gross! pairing cousins together.  
Anthony: Oh shit. I forgot about that. *chuckles a bit*  
Harmony: *makes weird looks*  
Me: *finds key* I FOUND IT! *goes to locked room* What the hell?!  
Harmony: Oh my gosh, i'm scared...  
Ian: I am too...  
Anthony: What's with all the drawings?  
Harmony: I have no idea...  
Me: Who cares. *picks up something on table* ...it wants me to go outside?! to the back gate thingy?!  
Harmony: You're getting closer to where the game actually starts.  
Me: You mean when Slendy starts appearing?  
Harmony: Yep.  
Me: I'm done. Next person!  
Harmony: Wha?!  
Ian: Thank god I'm going last.

Harmony started to play.

Harmony: I really don't want to play this.  
Me: Too bad.  
Harmony: *pout* you're so mean.

Harmony went to the back gate. A short loading screen appeared.

Harmony: I'm not ready for this at all.  
Me: It's just Slenderman. He ain't real…at least I hope he ain't real.  
Harmony: You mean you hope he isn't real.  
Me: Don't correct my grammar!  
Harmony: Where are you notes?  
Anthony: Maybe there's a note on that light post thing.  
Harmony: You're right.  
Me: I remember now...the notes are mostly on those light post things, then there is one on a map looking board, and then there is one on a tent I think.  
Harmony: Why can't they just have a arrow over our head, telling us where they are located so we don't have to think?  
Ian: Because they want to make us get irritated.  
Anthony: I'm not looking forward to my turn.  
Harmony: *turns and is killed by Slendy*

We all kinda screamed.

Ian: He came out of nowhere!  
Anthony: I think I just jinxed myself. Now I have to play sooner than I thought I would.  
Me: *laughs*

Anthony got to at least 5 notes before he got caught/killed by Slendy. Then Ian played and he got to 3 notes.

Me: Man, you suck at this game Ian.  
Ian: I'm sorry! This game is scary!  
Me: Now it's my turn again.

Somehow I managed to get all the notes and I went to some old looking building place.

Me: I am not looking forward to this part.  
Harmony: Because of Slender woman?  
Me: I don't think that's her name but yeah, Slender Woman.  
Ian: There's a girl?!  
Me: Yeah, she is practically working for Slenderman…or is his slave…I can't really remember at all. She is afraid of light so I have to shine the light bright in her face to keep her from coming closer.  
Ian: I wish that worked for Slender Man.  
Me: *laughs* I was thinking the same thing. XD

I had to turn on the generator things…I think there were at least five to eight of them. I got to the fifth generator when Slendy Girl jumped me.

Me: Oh gosh! *nearly jumps out of chair*  
Anthony: Did you just die?  
Me: No, you get one more chance since she is slightly harder to run away from.  
Ian: She looks creepy.  
Me: I think she looks pretty.  
Anthony: Well if you remove that ugly scarred face, then yeah she probably is pretty.  
Ian: You guys are crazy. Thinking that chick is pretty.  
Harmony: Don't die Luna.  
Me: Too late.

Slendy girl had jumped me again. I was too busy talking to them that I wasn't playing attention to the game.

Me: You idiots distracted me!  
Ian: Sorry.  
Anthony: I think that is enough Slender: The Arrival for one day.  
Harmony: Never again will I play a horror game…on camera.  
Me: Favorite, Like, Subscribe to all of our channels.  
All: See you next on GameTime With Smosh.

We stopped recording.

Anthony: You two should be in Gametime with Smosh more often.  
Me: That would be awesome.  
Harmony: As long as there are no more horror games, I'll be in the next gametime with smosh video…if I'm not busy.  
Ian: Thank you for letting us record here.  
Anthony: Did you ever think about making a video of your house?  
Me: Actually no. I haven't.  
Harmony: You should. I bet everyone wants to know what the inside of your house looks like and what it actually looks like.  
Me: Maybe. I'll think about it.  
Harmony: I'm going to go get me something to eat. All that screaming made me hungry.  
Ian: I'm hungry too.  
Anthony: Me three.  
Me: *laughs* Then go downstairs and eat.

Ian and Harmony ran out of the room. I laughed at them but realized that Anthony was still in here with me.

Me: I thought you were hungry.  
Anthony: I wanted to ask you something.  
Me: Sure.  
Anthony: Actually I want to ask you two things. One: Can I make a video with you?  
Me: Sure. Whenever you want to. We can play…Kirby's Epic Yarn for Wii.  
Anthony: Awesome. Let's do that on Saturday.  
Me: what was the other question?  
Anthony: Do you want to meet Kalel?

My mouth nearly dropped. Me meeting Kalel?!

Me: That would be awesome! I'd love to meet her…Can Jessica and Harmony meet her too?  
Anthony: Sure. *smile* Kalel really wants to meet all of you. She watches Harmony's vlogs and I already told you about her being a fan of you and Jessica.  
Me: Yeah but I am sure Jessica and me are bigger fans of her than she is of us.  
Anthony: Well if she isn't, I am.  
Me: *laugh* What?  
Anthony: I'm a fan of you and Jessica but mostly you because of your awesomeness. *whispers* don't tell Jessica that I said that.  
Me: *giggling now* you're secret is safe with me Anthony.  
Anthony: *smile*

Anthony left the room then. I almost started jumping for joy. This has to be the most awesome day of my life…after me meeting the Smosh crew of course! XD

[sorry for any errors.]


	23. Chapter 19: Strata

Strata

[Luna's P.O.V.] *Thursday*

I was sitting on the couch, textin' with Ian.

_Ian, I think Joven and Harmony are actually going to become a couple._

_Well duh. It's obvious to everyone that they like each other. They even know that they like each other._

_I know that genius. I want them to start dating soon so Jovrmony will be official XD_

_That sounds so weird._

_I know but it's the best we could come up with remember?_

_Yeah I remember. When you coming back to hang out with us?_

_Tomorrow or later. Jessica, Harmony, and I are going to visit Christy and hang out with her at Strata._

_Have fun._

_We will XD_

Harmony walked into the room.

Harmony: So when are we going to see Christy? I haven't seen her in years. I can't believe she has a store!

Me: I am guessing you are really excited *grin*

Harmony: Duh!

Jessica: *walks in* You guys ready?

Me: Yes. Are you ready to spend a day without David?

Jessica: No. I miss him already DX

Me: Aww~ JessiCorn forever XD

Harmony: Luhinki forever XD

Jessica: Yeah! LUHINKI FOREVER! XD

Me: This is kinda like how Felix and Marzia got together. Marzia was a fan and they fell in love. Jessica and I are fans and we fell in love with David and Matt.

Jessica: Next its gonna be Joshua and Harmony.

Harmony: *blush*

Me: *laughs* yes! She is blushing! That means she wants to be with him!

Jessica: Or Toby Turner whenever we met him.

Me: Joven or Toby?

Harmony: I ain't telling you who is better…but most likely I am going to end up with Joven since I haven't met Toby.

Me: …True.

Jessica: Let's go see Christy.

We left the house.

*time skip*

we arrived at Strata.

Harmony: Woah! This store is freakin' awesome!

Me: Wait until you see the inside.

Jessica: It's far more cooler than the outside.

We walked inside. Harmony's mouth dropped to the floor almost XD

Harmony: WOAH! HOLY FIRETRUCK! THIS PLACE LOOKS AWESOME! XD

Me: I knew you'd like it.

Christy: Luna! Jessica! You brought a friend with you!

Me: Christy, this is Harmony.

Christy: Harmony? You mean your sister?

Me: Yeah.

Harmony: Hi aunt Christy.

Christy: I haven't seen you since you were little! Give me a hug! *holds out arms*

Harmony: *hugs Christy*

Christy: You're so beautiful.

Harmony: *blush* thanks aunt Christy.

Me: So Christy, remember Matt, the guy I always talked about?

Christy: Yes.

Me: We're dating now. It's been almost a week I think.

Christy: That's great to hear.

Jessica: And I am dating David…or you can call him Lasercorn.

Christy: Oh so this boys are apart of SmoshGames then?

Me: Yes and Harmony has a little crush on Joshua...or Jovenshire.

Jessica: And he likes her back.

Christy: Aww~ I'm sure you two would be great together.

Harmony: *blushing*

Me: She's embarrassed! She doesn't know what to say.

Harmony: Yeah I do…leave me the firetruck alone. I don't want to talk about my love life…but I'm sure me and Joven would be great together.

Me: XD

Jessica: You two are gonna get married and have kids and-

Harmony: You are going too far into the future my good friend.

Me and Jessica: *laughs*

Christy: Welcome to Strata Harmony.

Harmony: This place is so cool.

Me: It was inspired, and its based, on a DS game called Style Savvy. There was a store up there called Strata and we just had to make it come to life! All the clothes here are exactly like the ones from the game. It took us forever to get these clothes!

Jessica: Oh that's right. You helped Christy create this store.

Christy: It's one of the best stores around, all thanks to little Lulu.

Me: *smile*

My phone rang. I answered it, mainly because it was Matt…and yes I am gonna start calling him Matt for now on. It is his name after all 3

Me: YOLO!

Matt: Hey Luna.

Me: What up Matt? *teases* Miss me too much?

Matt: Well I do miss you a lot but that's not why I called.

Me: *laughs* I thought so. So whatcha need?

Matt: Well I was wondering if you want to come over to my place later and help me with a video for my channel.

Me: Sure thing. I'd do anything for you. 3

Matt: Thanks beautiful. See you later then.

Me: Yeah, see you later. Bye.

Matt: Bye.

I hung up.

Jessica: So…what did Matt want?

Me: He wants me to come over to his place later so I can help him with a video.

Jessica: You sure he wasn't lying? Maybe he is hoping to get lucky.

Harmony: Sohinki is nothing like that Jess.

Jessica: I was kidding around.

Me: *laughs* I'm pretty sure he just wants me to help him with a video you idiot.

Jessica: Now lets go style crazy!

We showed Harmony around Strata, showing all the types of clothes and stuff. She loved it all! [you'll have to play or watch a playthrough of style savvy to see what the clothes look like.]


	24. Chapter 20

What's More Romantic Than Playing Slender Together

[Luna's P.O.V.] *Same Day*

Matt and I are hanging out at his place for once. We decided to record a video for his channel.

*Start Recording*  
Matt: Hello. Welcome back to my channel. Here with me is my girlfriend.  
Me: Heyyy bitches! It's lunatheawesome Jordan with ma sexy boyfriend Matt…Sohinki.  
Matt: So we, Luhinki, are going to be playing Slender.  
Me: Because what's more romantic than playing slender together?!  
Matt: Playing DOTA 2 together.  
Me: *laughs* we'll play that later off camera love.  
Matt: Yes!  
Me: *continues laughing* I'm going to laugh as much as I can because I'm sure we're going to get super scared.  
Matt: I'm pretty sure we are.  
Me: you are going to be the feet.  
Matt: Alright. So please don't look all over the place.  
Me: I'll look where I want to look bitch! XD I'm just playing. I'll look wherever you want me to look.  
Matt: thanks. Let's begin.

*game start*  
Matt: which direction should we go first?  
Me: backwards  
Matt: I wish we could but you can't climb the fence.  
Me: well fuck the fence. I wonder if we can beat this game.  
Matt: I highly doubt we can beat this game.  
Me: How about this. After we switch, I'll play this by myself and try to get all the papers…I mean pages.  
Matt: Sounds like a plan.  
Me: Onward to death Sir Matthew.  
Matt: *laughs* I have one crazy girlfriend.  
Me: Yes, yes you do.  
Matt: *finds the first page* Always watches no eyes.  
Me: *sings* We just got a note, I wonder who its from. *normal* Fuck that, we know who its from…its from fucking Slender Man.  
Matt: I must admit, you could sing the most horrible song and it'd still sound good because of your great singing.  
Me: Aww~ You're so sweet.  
Matt: *smile*  
Me: Do you have to read the notes though?  
Matt: No but I want to.  
Me: Okay.  
Matt: Maybe we should try doing yoga…like Anthony and his fiancée.  
Me: Heck no, most likely the poses will be porn related like some of the poses Anthony and Kalel did…speaking of which I shall be meeting her on Saturday.  
Matt: You're probably right about the yoga thing. Please don't send us any poses.  
Me: It may be too late for that.

We found at least four notes in total before Slender Man popped out.

Matt: Ah shit!  
Me: *looks away* *jedi voice* We are not the people your looking for. *normal* I highly doubt my jedi mind trick worked because we can't look at him without dying.  
Matt: *smiles*  
Me: Is he still behind us? *turns* *screams and turns back around* Yes! Run faster!  
Matt: She can't run but so fast!  
Me: Dammit! DX  
Matt: Shit!

We were killed by Slendy because he appeared right in front of us randomly.

Me: I think I am gonna cry…  
Matt: It's okay. Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry.  
Me: 'Kay…I'll try not to cry on my turn.

I was controlling the characters movements now.

Me: Hey bitches! You guys having a good day? …That's good. Hmm…where are those pages?…Nevermind, found one…stupid tension building music… I officially hate this fucking game! …Man, I don't wanna get the note on the car…  
Matt: *smiles* You're commentary is adorable.  
Me: *blush* Shut up…Got another note-GO AWAY SLENDY! NO ONE LIKES YOU!  
Matt: Run!  
Me: I am running!…It's the creepy bathroom with no toilets…Ah! Slendy! Oh no I died! Fuck!  
Matt: That was fast.  
Me: Now it's just me playin'. Gre-e-eat.

I restarted the game.

Me: Let's do this again except without Matt's help…I mean Sohinki's help, whichever…I'm already scared…Let's see…

*15 Minutes Later*  
Me: Okay, 6 notes, 2 notes left. Most likely I will die.  
Matt: I believe you can do it.  
Me: Thx… Slender Man, Slender Man, go back home. I'm gonna buy you a big fat…bone.  
Matt: *laughs* What the hell was that suppose to be?  
Me: A very bad rhyme. I was trying to make it sound awesome but apparently that rhyme sucked balls.  
Matt: *smiles* Yeah it did.  
Me: Found another note. One more…I think its in the tunnel…I'm going to the tunnel…Where the fuck is the tunnel?! Only one note left and I'm sure Slendy is on my ass, *turns* Yep *starts running*  
Matt: *laughs*  
Me: *sings* Where are you tunnel? Why can't I find you? Why wont you let me leave this place? My life is ending! Slendy is chasing me! Why can't you just let me leave…to go home…  
Matt: *laughing* Wonderful. *claps*  
Me: *laughs* That was me singing a new version of "Where are you Christmas" from the Why the Grinch Stole Christmas movie. The new version is called "Where are you Tunnel" by LunaTheAwesome Jordan. I should totally make a full song of that.  
Matt: You should. That was great and funny.  
Me: Leave comments if you want me to make a full song of funniness…there's the tunnel! *sings Where Are You Tunnel again* There you are tunnel! I knew I'd find you! You never let me down-Oh! I'm going to finally-beat this motherfucking game-for the first time e—ver. *grabs the paper* *normal* Run to the fence!

[while she is singing, - means that's how long she sings the word]

Matt: You can do this!  
Me: Where the fuck is the fence?! Ah, he's after me! *sings* Fency fency fence, where are you? I need to leave this place now. Fency fency fency, where are you?! I don't wanna die now!  
Matt: *laughs* Ladies and Gentleman, her remake of the Scooby Doo theme song.  
Me: there's the fence! Run like a boss [5x fast] YESSS! I fucking won! They don't call me LunaTheAwesome Jordan for nothing.  
Matt: Good job! *hugs me*  
Me: That was it for me and Matt playing together.  
Matt: Favorite, comment, subscribe to both of our channels, comment if you want to see us play more games together or if you want to see us just do random shit together.  
Me: Peace bitches! Become part of the bitch crew today and no I didn't steal that from Pewds. He has the Bro Army and I have the Bitch crew. There's a difference peoples! That's right, I'm talking to you haters! XD bye!  
Matt: Goodbye for now.

I stopped the recording. We edited it and posted it on Matt's channel.

Me: Let's go play DOTA 2!  
Matt: But you don't know how to play it right?  
Me: Only a little tiny bit because of…Blake…anyways, now you can teach me.  
Matt: *nod* Alright. *smile* Maybe after you know how to play, you can actually play with me.  
Me: *grins* Sounds like a plan!  
Matt: Then let's go play some DOTA 2 beautiful.

I blushed.

We played DOTA 2 for a few fours. It was really fun XD

[sorry for any errors.]


	25. Chapter 21: Kalel

Kalel

[Luna's P.O.V.] *Saturday*

Harmony, Jessica, and I are going to be meeting Kalel today. Can't wait! I bet Jessica and Harmony are more excited then I am though XD I just got done taking a shower and putting an awesome outfit on.

Jessica: I can't believe we get to meet Kalel! She's so awesome!

Me: She happens to be a fan of ours too Jess.

Jessica: Which makes this even more awesome!

Me: *smiles*

Harmony: Anthony and her look so cute together~

Me: I know! I'm so glad they are engaged.

Jessica: It was so romantic of him to propose to her while they were in Japan XD

Me: Hoping David will do the same?

Jessica: We haven't been dating that long! Maybe after a few months or a few years is when he will propose…if we are still dating by then.

Me: You will be. Trust me. David loves you. He follows you around like a lost little puppy sometimes. XD

Jessica: Really? I hadn't noticed that.

Harmony: It's like he is afraid that you will vanish into thin air.

Jessica: Well duh. This is all too good to be true. Us dating a member of SmoshGames. Fans have always dreamt of this and its actually coming true for you and me Lulu.

Me: I know…I feel like this is all just a dream…like I am going to wake up and Matt not be my boyfriend and Ian not be my cousin.

Harmony: But Matt is your boyfriend and ian is our cousin.

Me: I know! Like I said, it feels like a dream.

Jessica: A dream come true XD

Anthony had texted me where he and Kalel lived. Harmony, Jessica, and I left the house, after locking the door of course.

*Skip Some Time*

We arrived at Anthony and Kalel's place.

Harmony: I'm getting nervous now.

Me: *laughs* How nervous?

Harmony: Nervous enough to not wanna go inside.

Jessica: Just…relax and take a deep breath.

Me: Yeah…it helps…sometimes.

Harmony: Okay…I am calm…kinda…

Me: *laughs* Come on.

We got out of the car. Anthony walked out of the house.

Anthony: Hey guys, erm girls. XD I was wondering when you guys would get here.

Me: *hugs Anthony* Hi Anthony.

Anthony: Kalel is really excited.

Jessica: So are we.

Harmony: Well Luna is somehow completely calm.

Me: I'm jumping up and down in the inside.

Anthony: *smiles* Come on.

We went inside. We walked into the Living Room and Buki is chilling on the floor.

Me: Aww~ So cute~!

Jessica: Where's Pip?

Anthony: Still sleeping in the room.

Buki walked over and sat beside my shoe.

Me: I think Buki likes my shoe.

Jessica: I think Buki likes YOU.

Anthony: *smiles*

Me: *rubs Buki's head* I forgot how much I loved cats.

Jessica: You love cats?

Harmony: Yeah, we use to have a cat when we were little. Her name was Sassy.

Anthony: *laughs* Was she a sassy cat?

Me: *laugh* yeah. That's why we named her Sassy. XD

Harmony: *sigh* too bad she died.

Me: She was an old cat.

Anthony: *nod* Kalel! Come meet my friends!

Kalel: THEY'RE HERE?!

Kalel ran into the Living Room.

Kalel: *smiling* Hey. I'm Kalel.

Me: *grin* We know. We think you're awesome. I'm Luna and this is my best-friend Jessica and my older sister Harmony.

Kalel: I know. I'm a huge fan of all three of you.

Harmony: We've heard. Anthony says you're really excited to meet us. I'm still shaking in my shoes.

Kalel: *laugh* You guys are just as pretty as you are in your videos.

Me: Same with you. Also you are a whole lot cooler than I thought.

Kalel: *laughs* I see Buki likes you.

Me: Well cats seem to like me a lot. Probably because I'm a cat person…but I am also a dog person and dogs happen to love me as well.

Jessica: Any animal would love you Lulu. You're…unique.

Me: *smiling* I know I am. There is no one else in this world that's like me XD

Kalel: I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Anthony: I knew you guys would become quick friends. Oh and Ian & Melanie are coming over.

Harmony: Cool~

Jessica, Harmony, and I hung out with Anthony, Kalel, Ian, and Melanie all day. Mel seems really nice but I think Kalel is a whole lot cooler than her, which is why Kalel and I are already really close. XD Kalel was right. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. We went the Jordan Mansion and Mel & Kalel freaked. They loved the house! Kalel most defiantly loved my cosplay room. She was happy to find out that we had a few things in common. XD I am glad Kalel and I are going to be really close.


	26. Chapter 22: We're Playing Kirby

We're Playing Kirby! XD

[Luna's P.O.V.] *Sunday*

I am so excited. Wanna know why? ANTHONY IS COMING OVER! XP Anthony is so awesome~! We are practically brother and sister now XD

Harmony: Luna, calm down. You look like you're about to explode.

Me: I can't help that I am excited. Anthony is coming over to play a video game with me.

Harmony: You two must be really close then huh?

Me: Yeah.

Jessica: So how is matt?

Me: He's doing fine. He is really sweet.

Jessica: It's official. You two are going to be getting married in the future.

Harmony: Luhinki forever XD

Me: *laughs* You guys are worst then the fangirls.

Harmony: Worse? Worse?! We're beyond worse than the fan girls. We're…the super awesome Luhinki fan girls!

Me: *laughing continues*

Jessica: Yeah, that's what we are. The super…um…what she said.

Harmony: Jessicorn is going to last forever as well.

Jessica: *smile* you really think so?

Me: Yeah.

Jessica: Anyways, Harmony and I are going out so you and Anthony better not burn down the mansion.

Me: We wont.

Harmony and Jessica left. Shortly after they left, Anthony arrived.

Anthony: *grin* Hey Lulu.

Me: Sup Ant.

Anthony: Where is harmony and Jessica?

Me: They left. They said we better not burn down the mansion.

Anthony: We're not going to burn down the mansion...I hope.

Me: *smiles* So guess what game we are going to be playing for my bitch crew and the smoshers?

Anthony: Something awesome?

Me: Yes. We're gonna play Kirby's Epic Yarn!

Anthony: Sweet.

Me: I call playing as Kirby!

Anthony: Dammit!

We went into the game room. I already had everything set up.

Anthony: Have I ever told you how awesome you are?

Me: I don't think so.

Anthony: Luna, you are truly the most awesome chick around.

Me: That's why they call me lunatheawesome Jordan XD

*Recording Start*

Me: What's up bitches?! I'm LunaTheAwesome Jordan!

Anthony: And here with her is me!

Me: That's right! He isn't a illusion bitches, he is really here! Anthony Padilla from Smosh!

Anthony: Hey, you said it right.

Me: Well duh. We're super close now. I have to know how to pronounce it right.

Anthony: True.

Me: What's that bitches? You're surprised by our close friendship?

Anthony: Luna here is one of the coolest chicks I know. Kalel loves her. They are practically sisters now.

Me: That's right. Kalel is my bestie! My sister from another mister! And Anthony is like a bro to me now.

Anthony: Aww~ I feel loved!

Me: *smile* We are going to play Kirby's Epic Yarn.

Anthony: Because we both think Kirby is fucking awesome.

Me: That's right bitches.

Anthony: Let's get started.

We started to play the game.

Anthony: Why are we starting on a level full of sweets?

Me: Because that's how far I got today.

Anthony: Wait, so this was your first playing it?

Me: Nope, this is technically my SECOND time playing this.

Anthony: But still you never played this before today?

Me: That's right. Too busy playing other games and stuff.

Anthony: Ah, shit, I fell of the cliff.

Me: You clearly walked off.

Anthony: I didn't walk off the cliff.

Me: I'm gonna put a replay.

*replay of Anthony committing suicide in the game*

Me: Stop dying Anthony!

Anthony: I'm trying!

Me: We're losing all of our…diamonds, erm jewels.

Anthony: Psst. Oh well. *throws me off the cliff*

Me: *laughs* Why did you kill me?!

Anthony: *smile* Sorry I'm bored! Let's keep throwing each other.

Me: *laughing continues* okay.

We basically threw ourselves all the way to the end XD

Anthony: We did it!

Me: And it only took an hour of throwing each other! Damn!

Anthony: Yeah, who's idea was that?!

Me: *laugh* yours you goof.

Anthony: Oh yeah. *smiles big*

Me: Anyways, we are going to stop for now. I hope you guys enjoyed watching.

Anthony: Subscribe to LunaTheAwesome Jordan and Smosh.

Me: And you will most defiantly see me on Friday in SmoshGames' next Game Bang. Sorry for not being in the last one, I was very busy…and tired. Actually I think I was having back pains that day. Honestly I don't really remember. I tend to forget shit a lot. Sorry DX

Anthony: See you guys next time.

Me: Later bitches.

*Recording stops*

Me: That was fun.

Anthony: Anything is fun when I'm around.

Me: True.

Anthony: *grin*

Me: Wanna go get some pizza? I'm starving!

Anthony: I am too! I was actually thinking about pizza.

Me: Really?

Anthony: No.

Me: *laughs*

We got some pizza and did random shit. Anthony is officially my brother from another mother! XD


	27. Chapter 23: Our First Kiss

Chapter 23 10/02/2013

Our First Kiss

[Jessica's P.O.V.] *Friday*

Today Lulu, Harmony, and I are going to be in Game Bang with the Smosh crew xD So awesome! David was coming to get me. Luna and Harmony were going to drive to the headquarters themselves. I said they could ride with us but they said that they didn't want to. I think they just want to get David and I alone. We haven't kissed yet. That's right, we never had our first kiss as a couple. Neither has Sohinki and Luna, I mean Luhinki ;D

Harmony: Lasercorn is here.

Me: K.

Luna: Have fun on your little ride.

Me: Shut up Lulu.

I walked outside. David was on the other side of the car, holding the door open for me. I smiled and walked over.

Me: Such a gentleman.

David: *grin* I try.

I got into the car and David closed the door behind me. He walked around and got into the drivers seat.

*Skip Ride To Headquarters*

David parked outside of the Smosh Headquarters.

Me: What game are we playing for Game Bang?

David: We're playing Just Dance 4…again.

Me: *laugh* I hope you and Ian lose again then.

David: *blush* I'm guessing you watched that video.

Me: I've seen all of the game bangs. So yeah. Go Iancorn.

David: I really hope I don't lose.

Me; I hope I don't lose. I'm not a good dancer though so I probably will.

David: I'm sure you're a great dancer. If you have to, use my raptor claws move.

Me: *laughs*

David: *grin*

Me: You are really awesome you know that?

David: I've been told that many times by my fans.

Me: Well now your girlfriend is telling you that. Your fucking awesome.

David: And your fucking adorable.

Me: *giggle*

I hadn't noticed that we were leaning towards each other while we talked. David started slowly closing his eyes. I did the same. Our lips touched. I felt his hands on my waist. I placed my hand on his arm as we kissed some more. About five minutes later, we pulled away.

Me: Wow. Best kiss ever.

David: *laugh* Yeah, it was.

Me: *smile*

David: Let's go inside.

Me: Yeah, how else are we going to do game bang?

David: *grin*

We walked inside.

[Luna's P.O.V.] *15 MINUTES LATER*

Harmony and I arrived at the Smosh Headquarters.

Me: I bet David and Jessica finally kissed.

Harmony: Totally. Now we need to work on you and Sohinki.

Me: Matt and I will have our first kiss when we're ready.

Harmony: That might be years from now!

Me: Oh well.

Harmony and I walked inside. We walked up to the game bang room. Matt was standing by the door. He smiled when he saw me.

Harmony: Sup Sohinki.

Me: Hey Matt.

Matt: Hey Harmony. Hello Luna.

Harmony: So I'm guessing you want to talk to Lulu so I will go in there.

Harmony walked into the room.

Matt: *wraps arms around my waist*

Me: So I guess you do have something to talk to me about.

Matt: Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that you're the best girlfriend I've ever had.

Me: Aww~ And you're the best boyfriend I've ever had, considering the fact that I've never had a boyfriend before.

Matt: *chuckles a bit*

Me: Anything else before we go inside and start game bang?

Matt: Yes.

Me: What?

Matt: *places his left hand on my cheek* this.

He leaned in and kissed me. I immediately kissed back. After a few seconds, we pulled away from each other. We smiled at each other.

Me: Where have you been all my life?

Matt: *laugh* Well I've been in my room playing video games all my life.

Me: *laughs*

We walked into the game bang room, hand in hand XD

Matt Sohinki is the greatest boyfriend ever! XP


	28. Chapter 24: Just Dance 4 Rematch

Just Dance 4 Rematch

[Luna's P.o.v.]

Matt and I just walked into the game bang room. Mari smiled.

Mari: You two are such a cute couple.

Jessica and David: What about us?

Mari: You guys are cute together as well.

Me: You guys ready to get your Asses kicked at Just Dance 4 by moi?

Ian: You dance?

Me: Yes.

Anthony: So Luhinki might win this game bang.

Jessica: And Iancorn might lose this game bang…again.

Josh: That would be funny.

Harmony: Really funny. It would be the second time they lost a dancing game together XD

Me: *laugh*

*Recording*

Anthony: Hello guys and welcome to another game bang.

Everyone: GAME BANG!

Anthony: Luna, Jessica, and Harmony are here with us today!

Luna: SUP BITCHES AND SMOSHERS!

Harmony: Hi.

Jessica: HIYA XD

Ian: We're back with some more Just Dance 4!

Anthony: We're going to be dancing to new songs we download. Everyone, except our guests, will be picking songs from a hat. Jessica, Lulu, and Harmony can pick any song they want.

Jessica: The two people with the lowest scores will have to do a duet.

Anthony: It's a secret duet.

Me: That's great.

Anthony: Let's jump right in.

Matt was going first.

Matt: I'm going first since I dominated the last time.

Ian: yeah right. All right Sohinki, pull a song out of the magical wizard hat.

Matt: Please be Gangnam style [2x] *pulls out paper* Part of me by Katy Perry.

Anthony: *laugh*

Matt: I don't know that song.

Ian: You'll know it when you hear it.

Matt started to dance. We all were laughing the whole time.

Anthony: What kind of dance move was that?

Me: A sexy one.

Mari: Aww~ True love.

David: I think Sohinki is going to get lucky tonight.

Me: *laugh*

Jessica: Female boner alert!

Everyone (including Matt): *burst out laughing*

The song ended.

Matt: What the hell kind of move was this?! *jumps side to side*

Me: *laughs* A sexy move.

Matt: I can't believe I just danced like that in front of my girlfriend.

David: How do you think I am going to be feeling when its my turn?!

Jessica: Don't worry baby. I'll still love you no matter how bad you are at dancing.

Me: *laugh*

Ian was next. He had to dance to We Are Who We Are by Kesha.

*As Ian Dances*

Me: I love this song.

Mari: Really?

Me: Yeah. Kesha's awesome.

Ian: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY COUSIN?!

Me: *laughs*

Harmony: *grinning* She also likes Justin Bieber!

Ian: NO! *starts messing up more* NO! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!

Me: *laughs*

Mari: You actually like Justin Bieber?

Me: Yes. And one direction!

Anthony: Oh my god.

Ian's turn was finished.

Ian: Dammit. I didn't do as well as I thought I would because SOMEONE had to tell me that she likes JUSTIN BEIBER!

Me: *laugh* Sorry.

Anthony then had to dance to You Make Me Feel Good. He fucking sucked! XD [note: I will put the scores at the end]. David had to do some crazy looking song. Actually, I don't think it was a song. There weren't really any lyrics to it.

Ian: He is sinking back into my lap.

Me: Iancorn is strong in this one.

Jessica: Totally. *giggles as David's ass gets in her face* Nice ass, babe.

David: Thank you. At least someone thinks it looks sexy.

Me: *laugh*

David finished.

Anthony: Lasercorn is in first place.

Me: Aww~ No Iancorn this time.

Ian: Sorry guys.

Jessica: Man your breathing hard.

David: That…was very…tiring…

Jessica: Want some of my water?

David: Yes please.

Jessica: *hands him water bottle*

David: You're such a sweet girlfriend. *drinks water*

Mari had to dance to some song caused Glamorous. Josh seemed to like the song. I've never heard it before. Mari got lucky though! She doesn't have to dance with Ian XD

Josh: Open-Joven Style.

Matt: Did he say open?

Josh: I did not.

Me: Yes you did. We are going to do a replay of that.

Joshua did pretty well.

Anthony: Okay so far the scores are Lasercorn with 6584, Sohinki with 6567, Joven with 6485, Mari with 5654, me with 5156, and Ian with 3315.

Jessica: IT'S MY TURN NOW!

Ian: Pick your song.

Jessica: I shall be doing…On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull

Jessica started to dance.

David: Work that booty.

Jessica: *laughs* Shut up.

Me: Damn! She's almost at Matt's score.

Jessica ended up passing Matt's score and she ended up with 6584!

Ian: What the firetruck?! Jessica got the same score as Lasercorn.

Me: GO JESSICORN!

Anthony: I bet Lulu is going to end up getting tied with Sohinki.

Harmony: *laugh* then Luhinki will be in second place.

Me: Just go Harmony.

Harmony: I am going to dance to…um…Want U Back by Cher Lloyd.

Me: I love that song!

Ian: What song do you hate?

Me: Um…I don't know…

Harmony started to dance.

Josh: Go Harmony!

Me: Try tying with Josh and then Joharmony will be in third place.

Harmony: *laughs* I rather have a better score than that.

Everyone: *laugh*

Harmony ended up getting five more points than Josh.

Me: Oh no. It's my turn.

Anthony: Please suck Lulu so I don't have to dance with Ian.

Me: *laugh* Sorry bro but I'm pretty sure I am the best dancer in this place.

David: Oh really now? You think you can pass Jessicorn?!

Me: I KNOW I can pass Jessicorn!

David: I have a feeling you will pass us lulu.

Me: I am going to dance to Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez!

Mari: Sing along and it will be like you singing it to Sohinki.

Me: Actually my ass will be singing it to him since I will be looking at the screen.

Everyone: *laugh*

Matt: I have no problem with that.

Me: *blush*

I danced and I was awesome! I got past Jessicorn…by 30 points!

Me: Now Ian and Anthony must dance together!

Ian: We're dancing to some stupid song by one direction.

Me: YESSSS! YESSSSS!

Everyone: *laugh*

Ian and Anthony started to dance to One Direction. Their dance was hilarious but not as hilarious as the Iancorn dance! XP Ian ran out of the room when it was over and I couldn't stop laughing my ass off. XD

Me: That was a great game bang!

David: Jessicorn is number…two!

Matt: Luhinki is…sorta number one!

Me: Yeah!

Matt: *smile*

Anthony: See you next time on Game Bang!

Everyone: Game Bang!

We stopped recording. The video got edited and was posted.

MOST PEOPLE LOVED IT XD YES!


	29. Chapter 25: PEWDIEPIE HAS ARRIVED

PEWDIEPIE HAS ARRIVED!

[Luna's p.o.v.] *MONDAY* [note: sorta short and also ignore any errors.]

Ugh! I hate headaches!

I was lying on my bed, rubbing my aching head. Hey, that kind of rhymed! XP Back to the headache, I might have sorta ran into something. Something as in a tree. Yeah, I know, kind of lame and stupid to do. I was too busy looking at a cute little doggie across the street XD

My cell phone rang. It was Ian.

_Me: WHAT UP IAN?!_

_Ian: Hey Luna. Could you, Harmony, and Jessica come over to the Smosh headquarters? We have something to…show you._

_Me: Um…yeah sure. We'll be there soon I guess…um…bye?_

He hung up. I walked out of my room and into the living room. Harmony and Jessica were eating pizza.

Me: Yolo.

Jessica: *smile* hi there.

Me: Ian wants us to go to the Smosh headquarters, something about showing us something.

Harmony: I wonder what it is.

We left the house. It didn't take us too long to get to the Smosh Headquarters. We walked inside. Everyone was standing in a line. We approached them.

Me: What are you guys doing?

Jessica: You're not going to kill us are you? *hides behind me*

Everyone: *laughs*

I thought I heard two extra laughs. And they sounded familiar.

Ian: We have a huge surprise for you three.

Anthony: And you're going to love us for it.

Me: What?

They all moved at of the way.

Harmony and Jessica: OH MY GOD! *fan girls*

Standing right there were Felix and Marzia.

Jessica and Harmony: IT'S PEWDIEPIE! AND CUTIEPIE MARZIA! OH MY GOD!

Me: Damn, you two keep fangirling, I'm going to go deaf. *rubs ear*

Felix: *laughs* You guys were right about the fangirling.

Anthony: Told you!

Me: I can't believe we are actually meeting Pewds and Marzia. That's so awesome.

Felix: It's always a pleasure to meet bros *smile*

Harmony: can I have a hug?

Felix: um, sure.

Harmony and Felix hugged.

Me: You two are so awesome. Mostly Marzia.

Felix: Hey!

Marzia: Yes!

Me: *giggle* I believe we are all going to be best friends XD

Felix: I believe so too.

Me: I was talking to Marzia.

Felix: Oh.

Me: Kidding.

Everyone: *laughs*

Jessica: I'M GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH PEWDIEPIE!

Me: Excuse me?

Jessica: I mean WE'RE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH FELIX AND MARZIA!

Me: Better.

Marzia: You three are really pretty.

Me: Thanks. You're very pretty. I'm Luna. Anthony, David, and Jessica call me Lulu.

Felix: I want to call you Lulu too!

Me: *laughs* Then call me lulu then pewds.

Harmony: I'M HARMONY! ITS NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU TWO! I-I mean *gangster pose* sup.

Everyone: *laugh*

Jessica: We know. We're funny. That's what makes us awesome.

Me: That's Jessica. She's kinda…weird.

Jessica: Hey! If I'm weird then you are insane. You eat food mixed together and actually think its good. Yuck!

Me: That isn't being insane. That's being awesome. Only the awesome can do that crazy shit and like it.

Felix: *chuckles*

Marzia: *smiling* You're really funny. I hope we get another chance to hang out again.

Felix: Yeah, I have to go make a video for the bros.

Me: Well whenever you guys are free, come over to our mansion.

Felix: You live in a mansion?!

Jessica: Why does everyone react like that? *laugh*

Me: Yes, we have a mansion. You're welcome to come over anytime. I'll text you the address as soon as you give me ya number.

Felix and Marzia left after I got their cell phone numbers. Then I spent the next five minutes hugging everyone to death.

Ian: Am I an awesome cousin or what?

Me: yes. You're awesome.

Anthony: Am I awesome too?

Me: Yes Ant. You are awesome too. Like 10% more awesome then Ian.

Ian: What?!

Anthony: *laugh*

Ian: That's not fair!

Me: Life isn't fair.

Mari: I'm so glad we met you three. *hugs me* you guys are so awesome!

Jessica: Well, girls are better than guys at being awesome.

Matt: They are not. The only girl that is better than us at being awesome is Luna.

Harmony: I second that motion.

David: Luna is way more awesome than anyone.

Jessica: No doubt about that.

Me: Aww you guys. You're going to make me cry tears of joy and awesomeness.

Everyone: *laugh*

I have such great friends. I am lucky to have them. XD


	30. Chapter 26: We Have An Awesome Visitor

We Have An Awesome Visitor!

[Luna's P.O.V.] Tuesday [note: ignore any errors]

I was vlogging.

Me: What's up bitches?! Yesterday was such an awesome day. I met Pewdiepie and Cutiepie Marzia. I even got their numbers! I totally hope I can get the chance to hang with them before they leave the U.S. Also so more exciting news: I have over four million subscribers now. You are all apart of my bitch crew for life! *laugh* I really wish I could meet some of you guys. We'd most likely become friends for life as well! xP I'm going to be posting another video later. I'll be playing Left 4 Dead! Until then, see ya later bitches. You guys are awesome. *blows a kiss* Bye~

I stopped vlogging. I got a text message.

_Felix: Sup bro! Can you give me your address? Marzia and I want to come over. I was wondering if you'd like to make a video with me while Harmony, Jessica, and Marzia hang out._

_Me: Sure. My address is *insert address here* and I'd love to make a video with you. I was actually planning on making a video for my channel anyways. XD Now that video can be posted on both of our channels._

_Felix: Great. See you soon._

*30 Something Minutes Later*

Jessica and Harmony started screaming.

Jessica and Harmony: LUNA! PEWDIEPIE AND CUTIEPIE MARZIA ARE HERE!

I laughed to myself and walked out. Felix and Marzia were looking around.

Felix: This place is awesome! Wow.

Me: Harmony, Jessica, Felix & I are going to make a video together. Could you two keep Marzia company while we make the video?

Harmony: Of course!

Jessica: Totally!

Harmony: Come on Marzia!

Harmony and Jessica pulled Marzia to Jessica's room. Jessica's room was practically her closet. It was full of clothes. Jessica loves fashion.

Felix: What game should we play?

Me: Well, I was planning on playing Left 4 Dead.

Felix: *nod* Okay.

Me: Follow me.

We went upstairs and went into the game room.

Felix: That's a lot of games bro.

Me: *laugh* I know. Video games are my life.

We started filming.

Felix: H-how's it going bros? My name is pewww-diepie. Today I am going to play Left 4 Dead with my new friend Lulu.

Me: What's up bitches? I'm LunaTheAwesome Jordan. You guys are going to love this video. I promise.

Felix: Let's get started.

I was playing as Zoey and Felix as playing as Bill.

Me: Stop staring at my ass Pewds.

Felix: *laugh* It wasn't me. It was Louis! *shoots Louis* How dare you look at my daughters ass!

Me: *bursts out laughing* Oh so I am your daughter now?

Felix: That's right. You hear that bros? Luna is my daughter.

Me: *smile* that's awesome. Should I call you Papa Pewds now? *laugh*

Felix: *laughs* sure.

Me: I guess Marzia is my mom now huh?

Felix: Yep! *smile*

We started to shot zombies.

Felix: Get away from my daughter you ugly zambies.

Me: *scream* Help! There's a hunter on me!

Felix: Oh no! I'll save you!

Me: Second thought let him kill me. He is really sexy.

Felix: *laughs* *shoots the hunter and kills it*

Me: You killed my boyfriend. How dare you. *Laughs*

Felix: Nobody rapes my daughter *laughs* Even if she likes it.

Me: *continues laughing for the next three minutes* Oh my god.

Felix: Are you dying over there?

Me: *laughing continues* Oh my god. I'm crying. That's how funny that was.

Felix: You're laugh is so adorable.

Me: I know. It's because I am adorable. You got the most awesome daughter in the world Papa Pewds. *smile*

Felix: *laugh* Oh no! I was attacked by a witch! I didn't do it! I don't wanna be raped! Help me, Lulu!

Me: *kills the witch and helps Pewds up* your going to get us killed.

Felix: at least we will die together!

Me: True.

After ten more minutes of playing, we died.

Me: Dammit Papa Pewds! You got us killed! I called that shit!

Felix: *laughs* Sorry!

Me: That's all we are going to play today but we're not going to stop this video yet.

Felix: We're not? I'm confused bros.

Me: *laugh* Come with me.

I grabbed the video camera and walked out. Felix followed me. I walked up to a bookcase.

Felix: Why are we standing in front of a bookcase?

Me: Because this isn't a normal bookcase. It *moves a book downward* has a secret room behind the shelf.

Felix: *grin* Oh my god. That's amazing.

Me: You haven't seen anything.

We went into the room.

Felix: Holy shit! It looks like one of the rooms in Amnesia!

Me: That's because it is. I made this room based on the game. Open up the little closet.

Felix: Okay. Ready for this bros? *opens closet and jumps back* *laughs and places a hand on his chest* God dammit! That scared me even though I was expecting it.

I had the monster, or Bro, from the Amnesia game in the closet. I probably should have mentioned that I have three of those things xD

Felix: That's awesome. It looks so real!

Me: It's pretty much a costume for a cosplay. I have three of them.

Felix: Damn! You must prank people a lot then.

Me: Yes. I have a slender man costume as well in another room.

Felix: Wow.

Me: Also there is a surprise for you in that drawer over there.

Felix: Um, okay.

He opened up the drawer.

Felix: *gasps* STEPHANO! *Stephano voice* Ellos Pewds. This beautiful lady hid me in here so we could surprise you. *laughs* *normal voice* this is awesome. Is this really a real statue of Stephano?

Me: Yeah. And you know what your real surprise is?

Felix: This wasn't the surprise?!

Me: The real surprise is…HE IS ALL YOURS!

Felix: Awesome! This is the best gift ever!

Felix actually started to tear up a bit.

Felix: This is great. Thank you lulu. Best daughter in the world!

He hugged me.

Felix: *wipes tears* Favorite, comment, and subscribe. Become a bro and a member of the bitch crew today.  
Me: Bye~

I stopped recording.  
I believe Felix and I officially had a father and daughter relationship XD  
BEST. DAY. EVER. XD


	31. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: It's Time For Hole in the Wall

[sorry for any errors or screw ups. i was rushing this chapter a bit because i had no idea what i should do.]

[Luna's P.O.V.] *Wednesday* **NOTE: Short chapter**

So it's Wednesday and the Smosh gang, Felix, Marzia, Jess, Harmony, and I are going to be making a video together. It will be posted on all of our channels. xD I can't wait!

*Skip some time*

Everyone was at the Smosh Headquarters. We started making the video.

Anthony: Hello everyone.

Ian: Welcome to…to…

Me: To a new segment called…Friends Hanging Out featuring Pewdiepie and Cutiepie Marzia!

Ian: what she said.

Felix: how's it going bros?  
Marzia: Hi Marzipans!  
Me: today, since Felix and Marzia are visiting, we decided to play a game together. That game is Hole in the Wall!

Josh: We're going to be in teams of two.

Anthony: And the teams are…Luhinki!

Sohinki: *grin* *sarcastically* I bet you weren't expecting that.

Me: *laughs*

Anthony: Ianthony…

Jessica: I wonder how many fan girls are happy right now.

Ian: Probably a lot.

Anthony: Jessicorn, Joharmony…and then Pewds and Marzia.

Harmony: and Mari is left with no one as her partner.

Mari: Pour me!

Me: *smile* loser has to eat a lot of random stuff mixed together. The winners will create that little snack.

Ian: That wouldn't be a punishment for you.

Me: Exactly. XD

David: Jessica and I are going to beat you guys.

Anthony: Let's begin!

[I have a super bad headache so I'm going to skip the game play.]

We finally finished playing.

Anthony: In first place, is LUHINKI!

Me: YEAH BITCH!

Sohinki: *laugh/chuckles*

Anthony: In second place, JESSICORN!

Jessica: We'll win next time!

David: Hell yeah.

Anthony: in third, Mari!

Mari: Thank god. I don't want to eat whatever Sohinki and Luna create.

Anthony: *laugh* in fourth, Pewds and Marzia!

Felix: I would like to thank the bros for their support as I played this game.

Marzia: Yay! We don't have to eat gross stuff!

Felix: *laughs*

Anthony: In fifth place, Joharmony.

Josh: I'm just happy to know we're not last.

Harmony: *giggle*

Anthony: And lastly, Ian and I. So we have to eat whatever Luhinki makes for us.

Ian: I'm worried.

Anthony: So am I.

We stood at a table with lots of random stuff on it. Ian and Anthony were sitting in chairs.

Me: Let's start with something good. Like ice cream. *puts three scoops of ice cream in a large bowl*

Sohinki: and let's add some hot sauce. *hates a lot of hot sauce*

Me: And some m&m's, skittles, some honey mustard, some banana slices…

Sohinki: I'm going to let u make this since you seem to know what ur doing.

Me: *laughs* I'm going to add…some peppers, some cheese, um…lots of chocolate. And lastly, some butter and pickles!

Josh: *getting sick*

Ian: That looks gross.

I mixed it all up.

Anthony: It looks even worse now.

Me: A taste first before u guys can try. *takes a big spoon and gets a spoon full* *eats it*

Josh, Marzia, and Mari: Eww

Anthony: That's disgusting.

Felix: *laughs* bro, how does it taste?

Me: Like heaven.

Felix: *laughing continues*

Ian: *hesitantly eats some* What the hell?!

David: *chuckles* does it taste horrible?

Ian: kinda. Its actually kinda good but kinda horrible.

Anthony: *tries it* Ian's right.

Everyone ended up trying it.

Josh: Liars! That's disgusting!

Everyone: *laughing*

Felix: I thought it was pretty good.

Marzia: it was okay.

Sohinki: Yeah…I don't know how you eat this.

Me: It's called being an awesome woman.

Harmony: *laughs*

Anthony: See you guys next time.

We stopped filming and posted the video.


End file.
